The Unknown Path
by sunsale
Summary: MC discovers that she can travel through time and because of it starts to take an interest in Unknown. Will she keep making mistakes trying to learn more about Unknown or return back to the members she supposedly has a unbreakable bond with-the RFA? MC will develop love with someone but have trials and obstacles get in her path.
1. Chapter 1: Unknown

(A/N I just wanted to point out that this is my first fanfiction I've ever written and so far I find it quite enjoyable I've read a multitude of fanfics before but have never written my own. This idea popped up in my head the second I saw the bad ending for Unknown in Mystic Messenger. If you would like to hear what other things helped influence this fanfiction just ask. Thank you for reading if you happen to stumble upon this fanfic!)

My eyes crafted a pastel green opened as I sat up from the slumber I just had. A throbbing pain erupted from my head as I thought back to another that looks identical to me yet the hair on top of my head dyed a grayish colored with pink tinted on the ends to distinguish myself from my fraternal sibling with hair a bright red. _Did he think he was better than me? Is that the reason why I could not be happy as he is? I haven't seen him in such a long time and it should be unlikely that he's forgotten me completely… what I don't miss him, I'm just lonely I guess. It's doesn't matter anymore anyways—I'm with the other organization and our paths have severed for he is with RFA while I'm with a group whose goal is to, no never mind that not necessary to know at the moment._ These thoughts of mine the group gave me a phone to craftily execute the plan with but I have seem to come to like writing my feelings down in chatrooms with no one but myself within them, if someone were to have seen these recorded feelings of mine or somehow tap into my phone's system I would be deemed a failure by my comrades. Not only that but it would be embarrassing and a humiliation that would be hard to bear.

I peered out from the bushes around the outside of the one named 707's house or should I call him his real name, no not the one he uses when being closer to God—Luciel but his real first name. The same goes for me I am called Unknown for quite some time until the discovery of who I am becomes relevant and the need for me to be known appears. Looking at his house makes me grit my teeth; look at those cars he has and of course the brother of mine would have security enabled on his house, yet he forgets I too am a hacker of subsequent level. That is not my current mission though tch and I walk away back to the secluded area and attempt to execute my real mission of getting that girl associated with the group. I pretend to be someone in need of help yet too far away to actually be of any assistance and requiring the girl's services to complete the deed. I type on the screen of the chatroom the two of us are in and conjure up some questions "Hello" I begin with then calmly type "you can see these messages right?", and it goes from there with her responding according to what I ask of her. I am reluctant to execute the plan this way because what will the girl think, there won't be any reasoning for her specifically to help me… if she asks anything that would deter the plan I'll just have to give her an answer reasonable enough that will redirect her for refusal not being an answer. After all I am used to having to convince myself it's the reason I am still in this world—convincing myself repeatedly that things won't go smoothly but there can always be a route in my life substantial enough to where I can slide by. Ugh… why am I thinking of my past now, must keep focused and lure the girl there. The girl is becoming wary of me I need to assure her somehow… sending her a picture of myself should tempt her to trust me if not just a little right but it can't be of the real me of course, this picture will have to do. The girl doesn't comment on the picture so I assume she will go through with it. The address is sent to the girl she simply has to go there at this stage, all is going well so far. The girl I sent to Rika's apartment should be easing her way into that group of five and the haunting of the one that no longer remains but presence can still be felt well not as much judging on the halt placed on RFA that tries to oppose us. Wait… she refuses to acknowledge the fact that there is a password lock on the door… Hmm. I guess I'll give her another chance and that first time was probably just a fluke. I ask her again "You see a password pad on the door yes?" The girl continues to act ignorant, is she just being funny or something, she leaves me no choice I'll just have to visit her myself and tell her what she has done to the plans that we have setup. I walk up towards the door of Rika's apartment and tell her that "That's no good for I can see the password lock myself." _What will she think now?_ The girl gasps and questions "Wait, you can see me?" in the chatroom. I ease up to her slowly and she turns around and takes in my visage even though it's partially covered but she has seen me now. I quickly rush up to her and lunge behind her and pull her towards my chest with my forearm around her neck not hard or anything but enough for her to not get away. She looks as though she wants to bombard me with a plethora of questions with a pleading look in her light brown eyes screaming to know what is happening. I tell the girl that since she has already seen my face there is no longer a possibility for escape now and ask her if she would like to come with me and join me; "What do you say would you rather go with me or is the other option of me letting you go preferable?" Surprisingly she nods and says she would like to go with me and I tell her "You never had a say-so from the beginning but it's interesting to hear you say that." I grab her by her hand and lead her away from the apartment, this is against what was original supposed to happen but there is a slim chance of stopping it now.

The moment when I was misunderstood was the time frame it took for the hand of another to gently cup my face within their palms and the tears freely flowed from my eyes. _What is this I am feeling? I am nothing special, so why must you go out of your way like that? I was left behind, abandoned but for what reason… I need you to understand me as I am and not be fearful of me. The one who is truly fearful is me and this is why I act the way I do. I need someone so that I won't feel completely alone. You diverted from the path I created for you, does that mean you wanted to be with me? Is this God's doing… no it can't possibly be I was certain my brother would have a better chance with you than me._ No but looking down at her I realize this girl is quite cute and I remember one of the RFA members had an assistant so I should be entitled an assistant as well, right? The girl what was her name again… oh yes right its (insert name) and the most I know about her is that she was a chosen candidate, one of the first who responded to the app immediately so it had to be her unless something went wrong of course. That is the predicament we are in currently for she diverted from the path and although she had never seen me before she could somehow tell that I had been in pain as she brought herself closer to me and it shocked me. This girl whose hand is in mine right now as I drag her back to the organization I belong to. _Has she possibly foreseen something like this to happen or more so to the point did she want this to happen?_ I do not think there is an option to travel back and forth in between time but this girl is smiling right now. _I am puzzled, why would she be happy to go with me of all people? I don't believe I have ever been nice to this girl, well polite yes, but nice I don't think so and yet she seems to have this odd attraction to me._ I sigh and calmly tell the girl "(Insert name) you sadly will have to wear a blindfold to the location we are venturing to." The girl replies and her smile fades for a slight moment reforming as she tilts her head not in objection but confusion and replies "Okay, but where are we going?" _What is wrong with this girl any sane person would not have even complied this far, who exactly are you?_

The girl and Unknown arrived at the location he promised they were going to with the blindfold still secured over the girl's eyes she could tell that after she had asked the question she was ushered into a vehicle of some sort and they were traveling roads foreign to her partially because she had no inkling of where they were headed and second because she had never been to the part of town at least that's what it felt like. The girl fidgeted in the back seat squirming a bit and rearranging her hands in her lap, she spoke up at last inquiring to Unknown once again "I see you do not wish to tell me where we are going, may I ask you a different question then"? Aloud in no direction in particular for she did not know where he was sitting at in the vehicle. She heard a shift from the front of the car and then a hesitation before Unknown voiced his thoughts to her "Uh, sure what it is you'd like to know?" in his mind though he was briefly panicking _what does this girl want now, is this question directed at or about me or something else entirely?_ The girl pursued her lips before speaking drawing breath in and then asked "What'd I would like to know is… well if you happen to have a girlfriend?" The car swerved a bit and the girl could tell Unknown was driving then because she faltered in her seat and fumbled forward a bit also there didn't appear anyone that had joined them in the car when she had first gotten in. Unknown tried not to have these reaction from his head translate into words from his mouth but there was no helping it; "Huh!? Where did that come from? You can't just openly say things like that you know." The girl in the back seat raised her hands up as if she had just been caught for a crime she had committed "What do you mean?" she uttered and then continued "in the chatroom earlier I had surmised that the application was merely an app used for dating handsome boys and you told me 'Oh' and so I wouldn't think it too farfetched to ask you something like this…". Unknown didn't know how much he could be surprised like this if this kept up he wouldn't know what to do with himself, nobody had ever asked him a question like this before and his face flushed slightly just thinking about it—girlfriend—never had he even processed his brain to think of a person in that regard. The car steady again and Unknown felt his heart speed up and knock around against his chest, _why would she ask me that I know what she said but how does that apply to anything, how is it relevant?_ Unknown contained himself and formed his lips into a straight line and glared at the cars and surroundings around him and yelled angrily, "Why do you want to know!?", then pondered to himself _is this information going to be used against me somehow… no way it's not like she has met anyone that knows a lot about me._ The girl jumped in the back not expecting Unknown to get so angry over this and began to sweat and lower her head "Oh I am sorry if this question was a bit sudden, maybe I went too far, I was being genuine when I asking it though not to tease you or anything…" Unknown slouched in the driver side of the car and then reverted back into a regular assumed positon for driving and then scratched his gray and pink tinted bangs before saying sheepishly "No that was my bad… I'll answer your question it just sparked some bad feelings for a second there. The truth is I've never gone out with anyone be—and just like that with Unknown being cutoff something weird happened… 


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Again

The girl with long brown hair with bangs and light tinted eyes had apparently blacked out and opened and closed her eyes several times before they shot open. She had been laying her head in between her crossed arms upon the desk in her room. She turned and her head lolled towards her right and there she saw it her phone was flashing indicating that she had a notification: a message or something akin to that she had received. The girl sat up in her chair smoothed down the wrinkles in the skirt she had fallen asleep in since yesterday and then clicked her phone on. The phone lite on and on the screen was a chatroom that showcased the names: Jumin, 707, Jaehee, Yoosung and Zen. Apparently she had bypassed a conversation with one Unknown before that… Wait what the hell, wasn't I just with Unknown how on earth did I get here? The members within the chat had already had a stream of dialogue between each other above where the chat was now and had noticed her appearance within the room and were beginning to discuss where she had come from with no room for her to answer with dialogue boxes appearing left and right. The girl sat there dumbfounded in shock not understanding what was happening this time either. The fact that she could even remember the encounter she had just had with Unknown messed with her head and not the one from a few minutes according to her phone but the memory she had of him and her in the car together traveling to that unknown destination. _Unless of course that was all a hallucination, a dream, but no it felt so real and I could feel my body when it was pressed up against Unknown's. Huh, why am I thinking of that my life was in danger right? But then again he didn't seem that bad._ Then something snapped her out of this daydream she was having with herself in her head. The girl looked back to her phone and realized the companions were beginning to grow impatient in the chatroom and maybe even a little anxious. The messages read as followed:

Jumin: Ah it appears someone has entered in the chatroom with us.

707: What!? How is that even possible?

Zen: Hmm. What do you think they want and how did they get here?

Yoosung: I'm scared… T_T Do you think this person is dangerous?

Jaehee: Jumin is everything alright?

Jumin: I'm not sure myself, Seven do you have an explanation for this?

707: Oh. This person couldn't be a hacker like me could they…

Yoosung: Seven really do you not know anything about this?

Jaehee: We must inform V about this.

707: No I don't know who this person is (Insert name) tell us something about yourself would you. If not I'll just have to do a background check on you, either way I'll figure out who you are.

Jumin: Yes, if you don't tell us I'll have to threaten you with the power of monetary amass.

Zen: What that doesn't even make sense trustfundkid, sooo scary…

Jaehee: Why hasn't the person said anything yet…?

Yoosung: May b they r scared?

Zen: Can you use proper sentences please?

707: The person has had plenty of time to respond I'm beginning to get irritated. Let me go ahead and hackhh—I mean find out the information.

Yoosung: That's obviously a typo.

Zen: Do you think the person could be a girl?

707: That's pretty sexist…

Jahee: What does the gender matter?

707: Okay I found out something—this person is a girl. (Sends photo in chatroom of Jaehee)

Zen: Is that her!?

Yoosung: Wow!

Jumin: …

707: What that isn't. Pfft.

Jaehee: That is clearly me.

707: Wow… Jumin can't even recognize his own assistant.

707: But back to the point girl you need to at least say something…

Girl (Insert name): Hello…

Yoosung: Oh she answered!?

Zen: Hello so you are a girl then right?

707: Chill with that she needs to answer some of our questions first

Jaehee: I agree.

Jumin: Let's see what she has to say. How did you get into this chatroom?

Girl (Insert name): …

Girl (Insert name): It was Unknown and this is déjà vu… But I want to go back with him, why am I here again!?

707: Unknown you say, who is that, is that the name of the person who invited you here or something?

Girl (Insert name): Yes, well there wasn't a name specifically just Unknown and like I said before I don't want to be here!? He cannot be alone once again…

Yoosung: So you know this Unknown guy then?

Girl (Insert name): Please take me back! I don't want to go through this again with these people… Unknown… Whenever I meet you people I can only choose one of you and then someone always gets hurt and I don't want to experience this over and over. No… It's the reason why I went with you Unknown in the first place and the first few times this happened…

Jaehee: What are you saying do you know us?

Jumin: That cannot be fathomable, it's not possible…

Zen: Girl I don't mean to be rude but you should probably go lie down.

Yoosung: Zen you are a famous actor so that wouldn't shock me too much!

Zen: I'm not that famous… btw here's my picture (submits a selfie on the screen and the picture gradually shows up in the chatroom)

707: Bold much. But yes, if you know us I would like some proof please.

Girl (Insert name): I shouldn't be here, this must be a dream…

Girl (Insert name): Very well then. The one named 707 goes by one of his many names but the name of Luciel Choi and Zen that's not your name is it, it's Hyun.

707: What!? Are you sure one of us didn't just post that information in this chatroom? (scrolls back through conversations and doesn't see any recalled posts mentioning their names) Hmm that one may just be lucky though. Do you happen to have anything else?

Jaehee: I guess you have a point Seven. That is pretty important information already isn't it? Even though it's just names.

Zen: How did you know my name?

Yoosung: She must a psychic!

Zen: I cannot get over this I know I am not that popular am I? My handsome looks are making an impact.

Zen: Also Yoosung, you have been playing way too many videogames there is no way she could really be one.

Jumin: Why are you looks the center of attention right now? We must all stay focused.

707: Yeah, Jumin is right. Okay (insert name) do you have any other information you know?

Girl (Insert name): Yes there is an apartment that belongs to a girl named Rika. Rika's apartment—maybe that is my key to seeing Unknown again!? Let me check my phone's chat history and see if I still have the address he sent me.

Yoosung: Rika!? There is no way you could know her… She's dead…

Zen: God…

Jaehee: Never thought I would hear that name so suddenly…

Jumin: Is this a joke?

707: Well that hones in a completely new situation…

Girl (Insert name) has left the chatroom

707: Wait we weren't done yet… V will definitely have to be informed of this now, I'm suspicious of that girl… Even though I am the one that asked her for any excess information I certainly wasn't expecting that…

Yoosung: Guess we'll have to wait for that girl to log back on, if she does that is… I want to know more and how she found out about Rika.

Jaehee: This is troubling…

Zen: I don't even know what to say really…

Jumin: This is stressful, money can't solve this one…

707: V should tell us how we should progress from here… I'm at a loss right now as well…

707 has left the chatroom

Yoosung has left the chatroom

Jumin has left the chatroom

Jaehee has left the chatroom

Zen has left the chatroom

The girl with brown hair after exiting the chatroom immediately bolted upright from her seat and tried to search for the chat that was had with Unknown. The chat felt like it had been read when in autopilot answering the questions with ease after having done so multiple times prior in the past or was it the future? It was so much of a required trait to read those messages from Unknown at the beginning each time that it felt almost as if she had skipped them entirely…and she would have thought that if she did not remember that she indeed had received messages from him. She desperately refreshed her phone again and again waiting eagerly for the name Unknown to pop up as one of the contacts in the text message section until her fingers grew tired of swiping again and again and the phone remained stagnant only the new texts appearing from the probably now confused members she had just delved in conversation with a few minutes ago each asking questions not being as friendly as they had in prior timelines and gradually introducing her into the group. The girl felt like an outcast for they now saw her as a threat and she didn't blame them but she only wanted to get back to Unknown; she didn't even get the full answer from him she had asked him what now seemed like hours ago but really she was only just there and honestly could not differentiate the time. _I did this to myself she thought but this route and these alternate paths with these people who had considered themselves her friends yet not in this parallel timeline hate or can't understand her are becoming boring to me… It's the same thing over again so why when I wanted something new, something real did I have to be brought back here?... I don't believe I honestly fully finished Seven's route though is that what the problem is, must I fully complete his route so that I can learn more about Unknown and then I will be permitted to see Unknown again? Maybe this won't be a waste of my time after all. Oh wait but they no longer trust me anymore, it will be twice as hard to gain their trust back then it was before… Oh well I'll just have to start at square one I guess. First I should apologize in the chat…_ The girl pushes the chair back under the desk and walks over to her bed and climbs up onto it and then realizes her phone is still on her desk. She briskly walks back over to the desk and picks the phone back up. On the screen of her phone reads the words ERROR in bright red with a caution symbols surrounding it. Huh, what does this mean? She opens her phone back up and Unknown's name has appeared at last. She freezes, not in fear but in excitement. Her heart flutters. _If the other members didn't remember me I'm fairly certain Unknown won't either…_ The girl's index finger hovers over the name of Unknown the other members' names in the text message section still have tiny numbers next to them indicating that she has not yet read the number of messages by their names. She doesn't care and hesitates as her finger still rests above Unknown's name. She brings it down and the full message appears rather than the short flicker of them and then nothing. The message reads the normal chain of words he usually types out to her: It'll be really fun from now on. Enjoy your time with everyone. I'll go get you soon. Normally I'd ask him if he was dangerous or who the hell he is, but since I'm fully aware of who he is I want to just put "Yes please I'm ready for you to come and get me I'll be waiting", but what will he think of that he doesn't remember me I'm sure not now anyways… _Now that I think about it I have done everyone's routes but Seven's… Did I erase my own memory somehow when I left Unknown or did Unknown himself do something to me? I'm not sure, but for now I should respond to the texts everyone sent me and reassure them that I'm okay at least._

 _I am in no condition to be able to pull of what I said earlier as a joke because I told them too much so let's give this a go…_ I pull up the text that was the closest one at the top and it turned out to be Yoosung's message as it read _I don't appreciate you bringing up Rika like that… I was having a good day before you showed up but now I think I'll have to rage even harder than normal just to get her out of my mind. You are nothing like Rika and normally I would be more trusting since everyone was ganging up on you but I'll have to think this whole thing over now… When you see this message please at least give me an idea of how you heard about Rika or from who. Thanks._ I sigh heavily. _At least he was semi-polite in this situation. Aw, I basically hit the youngest member's sensitive spot with what I said. He actually doesn't seem to hate me, more like he has some mixed feelings about me. What should I say in response…? Oh I know, the truth will most likely be my best bet even though there is a huge chance of him not believing me…_ The girl gathers her courage and begins formulating a message that would be reasonable to say and for him to understand. Her fingers lightly tap at the keyboard on her phone and a message appears on the screen: _I must have hurt your feelings_ she starts off and then looks it over and erases the whole thing and starts anew. _I'm sorry about throwing the thing about Rika out there so abruptly like that… I understand that since you are a gamer you might take this the wrong way but it is the truth and not a made-up story. The honest truth is that I have come to the realization that I can time warp or leap through time however you'd term it and I had heard from you guys in another chatroom when we were first introduced that Rika had died and that you all were so happy because I could take over her business in her stead at her apartment. I hope you don't stay too mad at me for long and I'm sorry once again…_ Okay whose next while he is reading that message and thinking of a response if I even receive one back I'll start on the next person's text she thinks to herself. The person at the top of the text chain is Zen, _oh boy I wonder what he'll ask of me_. She opens up his text and reads it speedily. _This is Zen! God I sure was startled back there at what you had to say!? I still don't think I'm famous enough for you to have found me and simply looked up my name on the Internet or something, but if so could you tell me if that is the case? I want to get to know you better but after a stunt like that what can I say really? Please respond as soon as you can and I'll be waiting for your message!_ The girl tucks so hair behind her ear and shifts her weigh on her bed. _Not as bad as I'd thought it would be, of course that narcissist is worried about how I found out about him. He is questioning if his popularity is the reason but being really subtle about it and hiding his inner ego from me. He must think I don't know about his narcissistic traits._ The girl prepares a response to the message starting it off with _I understand you are famous or at least that's what everyone was throwing around but I know your name because you've told me it before in a chatroom with V. This is probably even more shocking because you won't remember it but I questioned V when he mentioned the name Hyung and he said it was your name there is another more recent event that happens before that even where 707 when I first meet you guys puts your name in the initial chatroom instead of his own claiming that it's not like you would care. Yes, I don't blame me if you don't trust me and one more think your narcissism is peeking through lol._ A ping erupts in the air of the girl's room and Yoosung's name is now back at the top of the list verifying that he has answered back. Yoosung's message again is brought up the top of the list and I ready myself to see how he will react. I touch his name and the message and the text opens in full: _What are you saying? How did you know I am a gamer and more importantly you can leap through time!? Is this real… That is true though the RFA hasn't functioned like it used to when Rika was alive. Maybe you could try to take over like you said, I'm sure this will have to go through V first as always… Thanks again for replying I wasn't sure if I was pressuring you with my first message but I sorta understand it a bit better now! I'll see you in the chatroom later I believe we'll probably all talk again there once V shows up._ I tapped the side of my phone he answered reasonably enough and doesn't appear to be as mad as before I'll reply to him back after I respond to some of the remaining members texts first. I avoid Jaehee's message for now and chose to click on Jumin's instead. I am expecting Jumin's text to be business-like but he shocks me as his message starts _I realize that this is probably not a joke anymore, you since you know so much about us does that mean you are aware of my precious dear Elizabeth 3_ _rd_ _? I ehrm…I realize that is probably not what I should ask of you. You gave Seven a lot of trouble, who are you? Do you have a high status in the world, how did you really gain all of that information about us? I will be direct if you cause us any more problems you have no purpose here._ The girl lets out a laugh. _Typical of Jumin he must be concerned about the safety of his beloved cat._ The girl pounds the reply button and types: _Nice of you to be worried about Elly and I have no intentions of harming her if that is what you are wondering. I don't think it befits you to be threatening me like that either though, wouldn't it benefit you more if I stayed even if I was here to cause trouble which I am not of course. We can discuss this more once in the group chat catmom._ I then return back to Jaehee's text with the tap of my finger and hope it's not too hard on my eyes to read because I remember she was untrusting of me even before this in other timelines too. Jaehee's message reads _: Hello this is Jaehee Kang, and it displeases me that we've had to meet on terms such as these. I have some questions I'd like to ask you? You are not any of our friends correct, so how did you find our chatroom, the chatroom you appeared in is supposed to be private. I'd like to inquire how this came into play. I am happy however that there is finally another woman in the group, possibly after this is sorted out we could get to know each other at some point, whenever I ready myself for that._ The girl rubbed her temples for a bit and then continued to think of how she would reply that would sound most logical to someone who would not believe a nonsensical answer. _I must be blunt with my answer Jaehee. I have come from the future or the past or whatever this is and I'm not entirely sure myself why at the moment but this is the full truth I am speaking… I am friends of yours but not in this timeline specifically and Unknown brought me here as I said before just like he did all those other times it's just only now am I truly aware of it. Yes friends, I'd like that if you would._ I exited from the text section of Jaehee and looked at the text messages overall _. I still had to look at and reply to a few things as it appears Zen had sent his reply as well. I have one more person I need to respond to; the brother of the one who I long to return to…he probably has a lot to ask of me. I'm not going to tell him the person who led me here was really his brother. That would baffle him and it's my secret alone at least for now._ The girl's hands began to shake violently was she ready to communicate with the one who potentially knew the most information of the one she'd somehow left behind?


	3. Chapter 3: Hunger and Unknown?

The girl sat there in a daze for a few minutes on her bed and then her stomach growled loudly. Huh I guess I haven't eaten since I dunno when…so I should probably fix myself something to eat. Should I message Seven though and read his text he sent me? The girl was conflicted—food or potential important text, these were her options. The girl decide that since she had survived long enough without her stomach bugging her this whole time that responding to a few more messages wouldn't hurt. After all she was countlessly reminded several times in the past or future tense(s) that her health and the amount of meals and what she ate were so important so she was certain that even if she didn't eat she would be reminded of it again somehow. Should she tackle the extra message from Zen or should she go for the one she is both eager and anxious to read? The girl rubbed her stomach indicating to herself that she would eat very soon and tapped on Zen's name to read his response. _You how do you know V, my name is not as important but to bring V into the picture that means you know a lot more than you should. You are a mystery and you're even worse than my fans. I mean it's not like I am secretive person or anything but where exactly did you acquire all this information on us? You say you can jump in time, weird because I get these intuitive and promotions for dreams when something is wrong. So why didn't I get one about this? I guess we are not all that different. I'll talk to you in the chatroom with everyone else when we talk to V. You might even get a chance to talk to V yourself, I'd very much like to see what he has to say about you._ The girl smiles a bit but then turns her head away from her phone to look out the window. Her gaze glosses over as she remembers the time when Zen had told her about his dream he had gotten about someone invading them in secret or something, who this figure was unknown. Little did she know then that the person would be Unknown; the person she would sacrifice herself deeply for and would do anything just to see his face once more. The girl had one more text to read and was scared to do so but it would be meaningless to try and avoid it. She brought her attention back to her phone, opened it and tapped on the name labeled 707. A long message begin formulating itself on the girl's screen: _Seven Zero Seven shows himself once more but this time to a stranger. To what do I owe this person, more like what do I need to know from you. It's strange to be the one wanting answers rather than having them already… How should I start this, you said you know a person that goes by the name of Unknown, who is that specifically…? Another thing I want to know is 1. How do you know about Rika and her apartment? If yes, have you ever been there before? 2. You are aware of my name Luciel I go by but that is not my real name but then again you might've guessed that as well. Just in case do you know it too? 3. You seem to have information on at least most of us, are you sure you're not really a hacker? You have boggled my mind showing up out of the blue like that. I will need even more time to process this and do adequate research on this, I have realized you are one of the few that can push my buttons in that manner. I want to know more about you so don't be surprised if I spew out a chain of information randomly at you as you did to me just now. One more thing I specialize in containing the secret information within this group so I hope that doesn't overlap with you too because then I really won't know how to handle this situation. Arrggh! I'll leave it at that for now but I expect some answers and preferably sincere ones. Don't forget to be online for the chatroom with V and everyone else._ I scan the message over one more time, of course he wouldn't mention Unknown because he doesn't know who he truly is what was I thinking. I'll have to answer him back now. _That is very true you normally know mostly everything that the other members wouldn't which in my opinion can make you feel disconnected from them at times right? Unknown is the person that brought me here and because I've realized in prior or future timelines that I can somehow leap through time in a different timeline I was led to Rika's apartment although this time I am at my own place. I do not know your real name. I know the information from the time jumping and no I am not a hacker. Of course I can handle you dishing out information on me, you shouldn't be surprised when you don't find anything. I'll be sure to be in the chatroom later!_

The girl was really hungry now so she crammed her phone into her pocket hopped off her bed and went over to her kitchen space to see what was in her fridge. I can't remember or happen to know when the last time it was that I opened my refrigerator so the contents could be old could be fresh I won't know until I open it I guess. I yanked the fridge door open and surprise, surprise it was empty and all that was there was a note. I pulled the paper from out of the cold contained space of the fridge and read the content out loud. It read: (Insert name) you really need to find a job soon. Otherwise you won't be able to eat a proper meal each day… I sighed and told myself this must have been before I joined the RFA because I actually made quite a bit of money hosting the party and gathering the people and contacting them via email to convince them to join _. What the hell was I doing before the parties and RFA then? Damn I can't think, my brain is not cooperating with me. I assume I'm either in school or working even. Why is my past so fuzzy? Anyways I'll have to go to find a source of food to eat otherwise I'll be too sluggish to even want to join the chatroom that will be later on._ The girl exit's her place and heads down the walkway towards where all the stores and buildings are located at. _Wait did I even have any money on me!?_ The girl wasn't aware that there was someone that was staring at her within the shadows waiting for her to make her next move. The girl took a step forward and the figure moved up a bit. The girl could feel a piercing gaze from somewhere behind so she hastily turned around her hair twirling as she twisted her body. The figure couldn't run out of her line of vision fast enough and she saw a flash of grey and speckles of pink. The girl gasped, could it really be that person—is it really Unknown that she is seeing? She ran after him and called out the name Unknown trying to run fast enough so that she wouldn't lose him but carefully so that she wouldn't trip.

Unknown happened to be walking through a certain street, his black mouth mask covering his face as he was told whenever he was outside the organization he should have his facial features covered. As he was walking he stopped to lean against a building and take in his surroundings and there he spotted a girl emerging from the apartment complex with only her cell phone in her hand no purse or anything. That seemed a bit odd to him but who was he to judge and then he walked forward a step and was peering down at the ground and when he looked up the girl he'd just been examining had been looking his way and their eyes met with her staring at him now. Then a look of self-reflection and realization shone in her eyes and she began running towards him. Unknown confused ran in the opposite direction now thinking to himself " _Who the fuck is that girl!? Why is she trying to approach me? I don't know anyone like that do I_?" The next thing he heard was the phrase "Unknown wait" and then more footprints tip tapping behind him. He craned his neck behind him so he could see if the girl was still following him and then he heard that phrase once again and then a loud thud. The girl was faster than he thought because he was used to escaping people and navigating through tight spaces to avoid people if necessary. When he looked back again to see what that large noise was he noticed that the girl with long brown hair was on the floor unconscious and her forehead was now bleeding because of the forceful impact on the ground. He looked left and right quickly to see if there was anyone else around that could help the girl as he wasn't quite sure what had happened to her just then, but unlike the area the two of them were just at, it was hardly as packed in fact it was quite desolate and dark and no one was around. The boy scratched his head and rubbed the area on his upper arm underneath his jacket where his tattoo would be and sighed. He couldn't just leave her there especially since she was hurt. He wasn't the one that caused her injury he thought to himself but since she had been calling out his name well at least the name he went by in that chatroom system he felt inclined to help as she seemed to know him quite well _. Huh the chatroom he thought, maybe she knows me from there and she's (Insert name). That would be quite the coincidence but I'll have to wait until she wakes up now._


	4. Chapter 4: I Can't let Unknown Escape

(A/N Hey guys so I don't really know much about Korean food. I do have some Korean family members but my knowledge of the food is very limited. I struggled on what to decide for them to eat for the longest time. I just looked up generally Korean foods. One thing I do like though is seaweed salad that is really good that I've had before. I hope the characters aren't too ooc esp. Unknown because I don't know much about him as I haven't done Seven's route yet which is why I added that in one of the other chapters. I hope you are enjoying this and if you have any predictions of where you think the story will go tell me I'd would be happy to hear them.)

Unknown gently lifted her up from the ground wiped her forehead off with the jacket he was wearing took off the black mouth mask he had on ripped it pushed the bangs upon her forehead upwards so he could have more access to the wound, wrapped it around her head and then tied and secured it around her head. Once that was done he lifted her up and proceeded to lift her over her shoulder and carry her like that but with her forehead bleeding like that he stopped revoked his action and proceeded to carry her again this time in princess or bridal style. He also noticed that the girl's phone had fallen out of her hand during the crash and the screen had a faint crack in it. He picked up her phone and placed it into his pocket for now until they reach a safer location. Unknown just hoped nobody essential would see him out in the daylight with his mask off and shrugged it off as he carried the girl and back tracked towards the area where the girl's apartment was seeing as that was the only place he could take her and he not get into any trouble for including her into his business and she would be safe. Unknown walked up towards the stairs leading up to the entrance of the girl's apartment and again noted that the girl hadn't been carrying a bag or a purse so did she even lock her door before she left out? Depending on where she was going though I assume she expected this to be just a quick go and then go back immediately type deal. Unknown tried turning the doorknob and then click it had opened with ease. _This girl really needs to be more wary_. Unknown saw a bed and went over to it to gently place the girl into it. First thing he needed to do was look for a medical kit of some sort to give her forehead wound the proper care it required and once that was finished he would see if there was anything to make food with for both himself and the girl, for his whole purpose of being in that area in the first place was to eat. The boy walked around the house looking for where the bathroom was in search of medical supplies. Unknown after opening up a few doors found the bathroom and saw the mirror cabinet space located upon the wall as it should be and was about to open the mirror when his own reflection made his pause. With his black mouth mask off he looked completely different. _I wouldn't say that I am one that cares for my looks per se but if this girl took one look at me and wasn't scared at all then what does that say about me?... What look am I trying to give off…I thought I was supposed to look scary not like how I was in my past… Why am I thinking about this in the first place, why is this girl having such an impact on me? Stop I need to get the medical supplies now_. So Unknown got out of his daydream and reached back for the mirror door and opened it up. Inside were some bandages and some disinfectant liquid and he grabbed a rag from another location in the bathroom where all the towels and things were located. He had gathered the stuff now all that was left to do was apply it to the girl's forehead, he only hoped he wouldn't wake her in the process of doing so. He walked out of the bathroom and returned back to where the girl's bed was positioned at and loomed over her careful to lift her head up and remove his mouth mask he had used as a temporary means of compression earlier and stuffed that into his pocket for now. He then gathered the rag and doused it with the disinfectant liquid and applied that to the girl's forehead. The girl shifted slightly but did not wake up. Unknown stopped for he did not want to be the reason she had awaken and looked down at her face encased in slumber. Unknown then placed the bandage upon her forehead and backed away slowly. He was sure if the girl had awaken she would certainly be terrified then with a stranger in her house nonetheless but was he really a stranger to her he didn't know? With that task completed he walked over towards the refrigerator and was a surprised when he found it to be open with only a single note inside. Curious he retrieved the note from the fridge and read it to himself. It read: (Insert name) you really need to find a job soon. Otherwise you won't be able to eat a proper meal each day… Unknown thought to himself _No wonder she passed out she must have been starving. I'll go out and get something to make for her and myself._ So Unknown left out of her apartment and back out into the outside making sure to grab his mask from his pocket and readjust it back upon his face closing the door behind him carefully as to not wake the girl.

The girl was within dreamland for everything around her body felt airy and light. She felt as though she were floating and was at ease in a state of comfort. A surge of happiness shot throughout her entire body but why isn't this just a dream and she just then in her dreams a figure revealed itself but was facing away from her with the back towards her so she couldn't see any facial features but it was a boy at least she thought it was. And the area they were in was dark yet with a light spouting from the ground and beginning to illuminate itself around the two of them. It was so bright in fact that she sure her eyes would be glimmering and light up she desperately wanted the figure to turn around and face her but she didn't know who it was so how would she reach him. She tried tapping on the figures shoulder expecting the person to turn and face her but it didn't budge and was facing downwards looking at the ground with what looked like from behind that his arm was clinging on the other as if he was hurt or really scared or something that she couldn't fathom because she could see. Was this person in pain the light surrounding them should be emitting happy feelings, unless…was this how this person felt all the time? It seemed like they were hiding all of their pain inside of themselves and that there was no one else around to see this before she came as if it was a space that was always empty just the one light that illuminated the one location he was in at all times amplifying a pain that required attention but was shut away by all who entered. Next thing you know the girl began bawling tears streaming down her face and her clawing at the rigid, motionless figure to get him to move to respond anything. Nothing was working but the figure that seemed encase within his own barrier was frozen in place the barrier preventing any color to be seen only a muted gray color that enveloped the boy's body. The girl then proceeded to scream to gain the figures attention clawing even harder to break down the barrier until she slumped down to the floor her tears falling onto the light up floor and then evaporating within it. She hung her head for a while and when she looked up she saw the barrier has dispersed and the figure still had not moved but a bright red head full of hair stood out and it's color was heightened by the darkness around them and appeared more extravagant with the light that shown on it from below the two of their bodies. Red hair? Where had she seen red hair of that color and consistency before? Her tear stained face and her eyes bright mere seconds ago where most likely a bloodshot red now. She laughed and cried again and then the figure turned around slowly as if he had just heard someone walk in and enter the room for the first time. It was a boy with notable red hair and mint green eyes. What!? He looks familiar and then he cutoff my train of thought when he whispered "Please, why do I deserve this?..." The terror evident in his eyes and it was also evident that he had been crying at the same frequency I had been. There was a static sound and a flicker as the boy had become like static itself and then a glitch had interfered because there was a ripple of static and then another figure appeared. It was Unknown!? The dyed gray hair with pink tinted edges but the demeanor was completely different from the boy I had just seen. He was grinning in a semi-evil manner and his eyes weren't vulnerable but more like he was the one in control as opposed to the boy I had just seen. The dream went all dark the light that was beneath my feet was no longer there and Unknown's eyes were gleaming in the dark and everything felt abandoned and the happiness and comfort I felt a short time again morphed into fear and emptiness. I felt all my power drain and didn't feel as if I could go on anymore. Where is this captivating sensation I am feeling or more like is making me feel sympathetic yet the urge to hurt myself as I regard the darkness and feel so apathetic to everything and the darkness envelopes my body. I am still on the floor from before and Unknown walks up to me and cradles me in his arms and I look up at his face my eyes in a trance, unfeeling and want to smile because I have been waiting for him for so long but my emotions they are gone. I can't speak anymore as if my chest is suffocating me from inside and my mouth has been shut and can't form a smile I can't cry either I feel as if I am not longer an able-bodied person anymore…

Unknown had traveled to the store in the neighborhood not that far from (Insert name's) house and had picked up some groceries to make a meal with. Unknown decided to get takeout at a restaurant that sold Jajangmyeon a popular noodle dish in Korea that contained a black bean sauce some fried diced pork or seafood and vegetables but he decided on the seafood one. Unknown also decided to pick up some seaweed salad for them to eat. Unknown was going to cook for the girl but since the two of them were so hungry he felt this would be the more direct approach to appease their stomachs. The cashier he went to pay for the food looked at him strangely and with slight disgust and at first he was confused but then he remembered he was wearing the face mask and the person probably thought him to be a hooligan or something. He paid the amount and retrieved his change and left the area where all the stores were located at to return back to the abode of the girl. Unknown walked back up the steps leading towards the door supported the food against his hip and opened the door with his one free hand. He set the food on the counter of the kitchen and went to check up on the girl. The girl seemed to be even paler than when he first left was she feeling okay. The girl tossed a bit and mumbled out some words in a slumber whisper "Red hair…" and then a little after "Unknown is that you?" and finally "No!?..." and her words halted to a stop and she no longer moved. Unknown tilted his body downwards with his hand cupped around his ear to see if she would say anything else but to his dismay she didn't. He pondered whether he should wake her or not or even stay in her house for that matter, he could leave now if he really wanted to but he wanted to hear some answers from her as to why she knew who he was. Plus he was still really hungry thinking about that food he brought in made his stomach grumble.

The boy reached into his pocket to retrieve his phone but ended up grabbing the girl's instead and the time flickered onto the screen indicating that it was around noonish. The girl had mentioned Unknown so many times that he decided to take a peek at her phone. _This seems like a really intrusive invasion of her space but I'm a hacker so if she has a password on her phone it won't be hard to undo and then gather information._ Unknown tried to simply swipe the screen of the phone and see if that would suffice to open it for starters and to his surprise it opened and went to then phone's main screen. _Wow what is with this girl; she keeps her door unlocked when she goes out of her house and doesn't have a passcode on her phone does she not fear strangers or bad people?_ The first thing that caught his eye was the app labeled RFA and then her contacts contained the names Yoosung, Jaehee, Jumin, Zen, and 707. Hold on a second then this means she is one of them and another thing he saw was the text he had sent her telling her to enjoy her time with them. Oh, this is that girl then… No wonder she knew a name by the name Unknown but she shouldn't have recognized me by my facial features alone? How? Then his stomach rumbled for a second time and he slid the phone back into his pocket out of habit and told himself _Okay that's it the girl probably hasn't eaten all day seeing as it's the afternoon now so I'll just wake her. Hopefully her reaction of seeing me won't startle her too much…_ Unknown walked over towards the girl sat upon her bed and gently shook her shoulder and waited for her to move, the girl still in her tranced dream of Unknown was still groggy and turned but didn't fully wake up. Unknown shook her even harder this time and she jumped up and patted around her bed for her phone to check the time. The girl wasn't aware there was another being in the room with her so when she touched around the bed with her fingertips for her phone and ended up grasping at Unknown's chest instead as he was to the left of her on the bed and when she felt cloth and a softness she couldn't describe or imagine that would be on the surface of her bed instead of plastic she immediately opened her eyes all the way and went to twist her body towards the object and ended up almost falling out of the bed with whatever she had touched. She scrunched her eyes shut waiting for the impact of the landing from her bed down to the floor below.

Unknown had seen the girl lean forward in the bed but then she started patting the surface of the bed aggressively as if searching for something. Unknown had no idea what and continued to watch with confusion and puzzlement forming on his face until the girl began reaching her hand towards him. The girl's hand landed on top of his chest and she continued the same motions as on the bed and Unknown was about to push her away but suddenly the girl had somehow turned her form towards his direction and the next thing he knew the two of them were falling off the bed. Unknown's natural instincts kicked in as he grabbed the girl and held her and pulled her body closer to him and since his back was facing away from the bed they were both sitting on the impact was absorbed by his back as a large thud echoed in the room. Luckily since Unknown was pretty agile from all of his mission work it didn't hurt as much as it would have were he an average guy but damn that still hurt especially since he was supporting the weight of another as well… His black mouth mask had slid down his face from the impact lying over his neck now and no longer covering his face and his hair was disheveled over his eyes with his eyes now closed with his forearm resting over his face in a sort of defeat for not expecting this to occur as it did.

The girl still braced for impact but seeing as she had as she had heard a large thump but didn't feel that hurt she re-opened her eyes. Right in front of her face was Unknown!? Unknown was lying on the middle of her floor and she was directly on top of him. Was that what she had felt just then on her bed then? Unknown was on his back and she was on him her hands on his chest once again from the fall and Unknown's legs where bent at he knee and her body was tucked in between that space her crotch covering his own. The girl's face flushed red and she bolted upright sitting more so on top of his torso now and tucked a strand of hair away from her face then realizing she still was not off of him dove to the side and stood up quickly. Maybe a bit too quick because her head stung and throbbed and faltered and fell back down and brought her hand up to her forehead and felt a bandage secured there under her bangs.

Unknown thought all this madness would be over but then he had never really paid attention how the girl had fallen or how her limbs would be splayed out from what was it—oh right gravity. Unknown was still in the position of defeat honestly wanting to laugh at himself but he held it in. He felt another pressure upon his chest once again and thought _I know that girl is not doing this stuff on person but God how the hell is she doing this?_ The girl had awoken for sure this time because he felt a pressure on his torso and movement on top of him but the weight wasn't fully gone. The girl had apparently transitioned to lying on him to sitting on his stomach. Unknown had shifted his hair out of his eyes and looked upwards only to see the girl's face enveloped in red and flushed. Why the hell does she look like that? Then he realized the way that she was sitting onto of him before while he was still in a daze. His face flushed as well but he didn't quite understand why he was feeling that was and covered his face again with his arm. Then there was no longer any weight on him at all so he peeked through the opening in his fingers and saw the girl had stood up hastily and then a few minutes later stumble and fall again and was touching the spot where the wound was she gained. He rushed over to her side and picked her up and said "You shouldn't stand up so suddenly like that…you're still recovering."

The girl felt a presence close to her and was being supported by it and she shook her head and say "No it's only because you're here I've been searching everywhere for you but you found me first and the other thing is before I uh…fell on you I was looking for my phone have you seen it by any chance?" Unknown thought _this girl looking for me what do ya know, and right I still have her phone._ Unknown reached into his pocket and pulled out the girl's marron colored phone and grabbed her hand and placed in into her palm and "There now we should probably eat because I know you're famished as am I". The girl stuttered and mouth "we…" and then Unknown motioned to the food he had gotten and the girl's stomach immediately grumbled. The two walked into the kitchen and sat down to eat together. The girl thought that since he had went through the trouble to gather the food she should dish it out for them and so that she did. The two of them were sitting at the table and they were both so hungry that neither of them was speaking only scarfing down their food. Once that was done the girl with long, brown hair gather up the dishes and set them to be washed threw the trash away and was about to return to the table when she felt a piercing gaze stinging in her direction. She paused in her tracks then figured since there was only one other person in the room besides her it had to be Unknown. She turned and smiled but when she turned was met with a glare that exhibited both anger and puzzlement simultaneously. _What did he want, is there something on my face or something_? The smile she had shown faded and she merely stared at him expectant for him to express his emotions. Unknown had enjoyed the meal but now it was time to get to business so while the girl was putting the dishes in the sink and throwing out the trash he began to feel a surge of anger erupt through him _How does she know so much about her she muttered red hair in her dream and that could just be nothing but more to the point how can she recognize who I am?_ He began to glare at her turned figure and she must have noticed because she stopped in her tracks and then smiled at me. _What the hell is she trying to prove with that_ and I didn't lower my guard. Her smile vanished and she continued to stare back _why isn't she saying anything? I guess she is waiting for me to explain why I am looking at her like this._ Unknown open and then closed his mouth _how am I supposed to explain all of this, I am in her house for god's sake._ Unknown started again this time from where this had all began "Alright so I want to know some information from you and you had better answer me", he spat "When we first saw each other before out in your neighborhood why were you so intent on getting my attention and following me"? The girl returned to the table and sat down and said "Hmm, well that's an easy one…because I missed you dearly and didn't want you to disappear again and be all alone." Unknown furrowed his brows Huh what is she saying. He would return to that but wanted to know what her dream and nightmare was referring to. "I'll get back to that discussion in a minute but this is probably gonna make me sound like a creep but while you were sleeping I heard you utter red hair…can I know what that is about?" The girl put her index finger and said hold on I have a question first for you, "Just how long and when did you get into my house?" "I mean I'm not enraged over it or anything since you found me but I would like to know." Unknown began with his explanation of how after the two of them saw each other and he ran away that she followed in pursuit and had just passed out and he wasn't initially sure at first but now knew it was from hunger. So he carried her and brought her back to her place and since had left her door unlocked he left her there, patched her wound and got food for them. "Oh" she said when he had finished silly me "I didn't lock my door and hit herself on the head." "I'll answer your question now then, when I was asleep I had this strange dream and at first I had no clue what was going on but then I saw another figure and explained what had happened to the body that was motionless. Then the figure turned and I saw bright red hair similar to Seven's, and crying and talking to someone that wasn't me to leave him alone, but the boy had mint green eyes instead. All of sudden that boy disappeared and I saw you but you weren't exactly happy either…I was enthralled to see you but the room had dimmed by a large degree and you were grinning in this weird manner and had almost taken control of me as if I were in your possession…But yeah I have no idea who that first boy was either?" and she looked away from Unknown in thought. Unknown had listened to the story intently from start to finish but when she mentioned the boy with red hair and mint eyes he froze up and realized she was talking about himself and then she discussed his current form and began shaking in fear. The rest of the story was a blank he had shut himself off and was covering his eyes hands shaking and he had gathered a massive headache just then. He began screaming in pain and tears were streaming down his face. Damn he couldn't think but one thought kept recurring in his head _how does this girl know so much about me without…without even truly knowing and whenever I'm near her or think about her she seems to cut deep into my past life._ The girl heard him screaming as she was still finishing up the story and noticed his behavior changed, she cried out "Unknown1? Unknown are you alright?" The girl ran up to him and tried to wrap her arms around him to comfort him but he didn't stop. Unknown due to all the trauma he was experiencing went silent and had went still. The girl with the brown bangs figured he had just passed out from stress and attempted to lift him over to her bed and would watch over him. At least she could take care of him now, she thought but I hope he's okay…the second I see him again everything has turned for the worse for the both of them. But I don't regret it and she grabbed a chair from the kitchen and plopped into it near the bed phone in hand, waiting for Unknown to wake up.


	5. Chapter 5: V needs to Show Himself

The girl with long, brown hair was in the chair in her apartment next with the chair situated near her beside because of one thing in particular: Unknown. Unknown had found her and in her house of all places well through some circumstances but that isn't relevant right now the problem is that he is unconscious—asleep so not too bad but I'm not sure when he will wake up. The girl who was gripping her phone subconsciously that it made her knuckles turn white didn't notice the ping of her phone go off to indicate the group messenger was finally ready; which meant it was time to talk with all the members but with V this time. The girl came back into focus and noticed her tight, death grip on her phone and then looked at it to check the time. It was the evening now and she so around 7ish and then she noticed the indication the glowing light on her phone telling her she had gotten a notification. It was for the group chat with V and the others. Aw shoot, I'm glad Seven never installed that video feature because if that were to accidentally go off and Seven were to see his brother in my room of all places things would not go well. The others probably wouldn't know who he was but his brother if given the proper angle and lighting would. She opened the messenger up and on the screen was a conversation already happening:

707 has entered the chatroom

707: I know I never gave anyone a proper time to be in the chatroom but they should see the notification so everyone should be here soon.

707: You guys are taking so long, should I pray to my God so you can get here faster?

707: No well aren't I saint a defender of justice?

707: …

Yoosung has entered the chatroom

Yoosung: Seven Hello! What have you been up to?

707: Oh someone is finally here! Not much has happened besides me calling V to ensure he would be coming. I also consumed my favorite combination Ph Pepper and Honey Buddha Chips! What has our little Yoosung been doing?

Yoosung: Hey! I'm not little…and I'll have you know I was playing LOLOL and my team won

Zen has entered the chatroom

Zen: I'm here, I'm here. Yeah it took me so long because of reasons…I wasn't looking at my own reflection in the mirror or anything… I was singing and rehearsing.

Zen: Todays the day we talk with V right, I'm sure his decision will go well and I trust in his judgement

707: Yes I too believe in him. I've called him and my call went through finally he said he would be here but he would be a bit late.

Yoosung: I don't want to have to speak to V but since we need a plan on what to do with (Insert name) I guess I have no choice…p

Jaehee has entered the chatroom

Jaehee: Hello everyone. It's a nice evening isn't it. Is Mr. Han not here yet?

Jaehee: Last I heard from him he said he was going to take a break with Elizabeth the 3rd.

Zen: No and he is probably involving himself with that cat of his. Just thinking about it makes me want to sneeze. Let's stop talking about this please.

Jumin has entered the chatroom

Jumin: I see Zen has been disregarding my precious Elizabeth…

Zen: Oh so you'll enter when we are talking about your damn cat then…makes me sick

Yoosung: Looks like almost everyone is here now. But where is (Insert name)?

707: I'm sure she'll be here soon as well.

Jaehee: It's quite possible that she could be sleeping but then again she had time for that earlier in the day.

Zen: Cut (Insert name) some slack it is only still her first day of meeting us and everything. She could be embarrassed about what happened before. The way she met us and everything…

The girl with long brown hair noticed that everyone was anxious once again about her not being in the chatroom. She really needs to stop entering it so late if this is how they'll react. She is still not 100% sure they trust her yet but they have seemed to think of her as one of the group and are worried about me and everything. Or another possibility is that they are feigning politeness and want her to trust in them more so they can all adapt as a happy family again as they were in a different timeline. She couldn't quite tell. She decided she should enter the chatroom for if she were later than V—the guest of honor tonight they might become suspicious.

Girl (Insert name) has entered the chatroom

Girl (Insert name): Hi everyone, I'm sorry I am so late. It's as you said Jaehee I had taken a nap earlier in the day and had to recover from it, so it took me a minute to get ready.

Girl (Insert name): How long do you propose V will take?

Jaehee: That is well and all but I hope you are taking good care of your health. Have you eaten a meal today?

Girl (Insert name): Yes, I ate a meal that was purchased for m—I mean I went out today and grabbed something to eat after my nap of course.

The main character wanted to delete that whole sentence _, I almost blew my own cover and made it out that someone was at my house with me and that I'm not alone. I just thought about something else too. Since I'm not at Rika's house people can visit me but the members had never been to my house before, they probably never even questioned to themselves where I lived._

Jaehee: What were you about to say? I am glad to hear you have eaten.

Girl (Insert name): Nothing. Seven do you know when V will be coming?

Yoosung: Why are you asking Seven specifically—oh right because Seven is the only one who talks to V.

707: Yoosung please don't start this right now… Also (Insert name) I don't have a time given to me from him but it should be soon.

Girl (Insert name): Okay do you think I have enough time to take a shower before he shows up then?

Jumin: You don't have to ask permission from us to do that. It's not as if we are your boss or anything.

Yoosung: Have you not showered today?

Zen: Yoosung, you should never ask a woman that. Take it back.

Yoosung: It's a simple question isn't it…?

Girl (Insert name): Yes you're right Jumin I'll keep that in mind next time. I just wanted to let you all know where I was going is all.

Girl (Insert name): Yoosung, don't mind. Its fine, I never got the chance to take one today.

Yoosung: No, I'm sorry. I still don't quite get it but I assume it's something that would make you uncomfortable.

Zen: Yeah I still believe that question was uncalled for but since (Insert name) seems to be okay with it then I won't go into it any further.

Girl (Insert name): Okay then I'll be back once my shower is finished. Hopefully V will be here by then! See you guys then, bye!

Girl (Insert name) has left the chatroom

I stretched in the chair I had been sitting in then stood up and placed my phone in the chair in my stead but glanced over at Unknown's sleeping figure before I headed towards the bathroom. The first thing I did when I reached the bathroom was look at my face in the mirror. My hair looked disheveled sticking up every which way but at least my bangs were intact from my slumber only just a few hours ago. The bandage Unknown had placed on my fore head from earlier looked sweaty and disgusting so I carefully peeling it from off my skin placed it into onto the counter of my sink for now and would dispose of it once I got out and looked at the damage done from my injury and fall from before. The skin there was obviously still a little irritated and red but it was no longer bleeding. It was tender to the touch though I pressed a single finger against it and then realized just how much time I had wasted already. It's not as though I am in a rush though but nonetheless I couldn't stand here forever though so I turned the shower knobs on and began to peel my clothing off my body. It had been a long day and a refreshing, hot shower was just what I needed. I stepped into the shower and let the water wash over me and soothe me. I want to clear my mind of any awful things that have happened today at least for a moment… I decided I should probably wash my hair but I would enjoy the water for a bit longer. After about ten minutes of just enjoying the water I washed my hair since that would take the longest lathering the shampoo in my hands and layering it in my hair and scrubbing it and adding more shampoo. I rinsed my hair repeated that one more time and then added the conditioner to my hair let that sit in my hair and washed my body while waiting for the conditioner to sit for a few minutes. After that I comb my hair and make sure that I comb my bangs back over my forehead but since that is the area that is hurt right now I have to do it slowly as to not reinjure that area. I wash out the conditioner thoroughly to make sure none remains and step out of the shower with my hair wrapped in a towel. I will let my hair dry naturally so I pat my hair a few times and then unravel it from the towel once again so it can dry slowly in the position I want. My clothes are in a drawer outside of the bathroom and in another room so I walk out and go towards the room where my clothes are—but then it hits me. I remembered that I am not in my house by myself and I generally hang my towel up after my shower not only so my towel can dry but also because it's a weird habit of mine. Unknown is in my house! I look over to him to see he's awake with my phone in his hand and staring at it intently. I would have yelled at him for looking through my phone because it's probably not the first time this has happened, but since I don't have the security of my towel I quickly run past him and towards the doorway where my clothes are located and slam the door shut. I don't think he saw anything I pant to myself slightly sweaty since I just got out of the shower after all. Since its night time now I grab a comfy shirt and would normally just sleep in my underwear since that's also comfortable but since I have company I guess modesty is best right? Yeah I'll put on some pajama pants that go with the shirt well. I emerge from the room as if that didn't just happen and go back to the bathroom so I can throw away that bandage where the trash is located in the kitchen. I return back to where my bed is and tilt my body so that I'm facing my own phone to see what exactly Unknown is doing with it.

Unknown was sleeping when he opened his eyes sharply and took note of his surroundings, there was the sound of rhythmic, rushing water. Where the hell am I? he thought. Then he remember he was in the girl (Insert name's) apartment. The sound of water must mean she is in the shower. A shower sounds nice right now, but I need to see what's been happening on this girl's phone. He pulls up the recent history of the chat that she had first had with the RFA members that discussed how she had traveled in time and was Unknown before she came to this space in time and that she desperately wanted to return back to him. He noticed how everyone since to have distrust for her because of the information she knew about them and most likely all of them. He paused for a second and thought then she is just like me then; abandoned and isolated for almost no reason. With my brother on the team even if she did now that he could acquire much more at an even faster pace. Yes she knows information on others that creates an atmosphere of fear in them, because curiosity and knowledge are two very powerful things. The fact that she stumped even my brother and that he was at a loss of what to do makes me think he is not using his brain correctly. I finish up that chatroom and skim over the texts to and from each of the RFA members to get a better understanding of their judgement towards this girl. The trust factor still is a problem and not very high but nothing them they'll adapt quickly. Then he read over the most recent chatroom, they would be talking with V that brainwasher eh? I assume they believe this to be the first time the girl has met V but given the pervious messages she is probably already aware of who he is. After that was completed he decided to look at the pictures within the girl's phone to see if anything relevant was there. Unknown was aware of this factor but since the girl could go back and forth at certain times all the pictures she gathered when with different people in different routes remained. So when Unknown opened up the slot where all the pictures were and saw Seven in them smiling he couldn't help but start seething, but then he saw a picture of himself _. When was this taken?_ he thought. He felt a rush of cold wind by this point indicating something had sped past him but he was too immersed in the phone to realize what it was. The girl had emerged from the room so he assumed it was her who ran by but why he would never know. The girl went back into the bathroom and came out with the now old bandage and tossed it out. The girl then walked up beside him to see what he was up to on her phone and he didn't notice at first as he was still deep in thought until the girl cleared her throat. Unknown looked towards the noise and saw that the girl was really close. Unknown looked at her with not guilt as would be expected when one takes another's property from them but more as if she was the wrong one in this situation and she should back off. Did he say any of these things, of course not but they could be felt by the girl. The girl didn't say anything as she looked down at the picture of Unknown he had been looking at before she intruded on his space. The picture was taken when she met him for the first time after she had refused to acknowledge the password locked door. For she had seen the scene countless times in the past after going back to that location repeatedly wanting something different to happen then him ushering her inside of the apartment and taking off countless times, almost akin to a game over in her eyes. She felt devastated and lost that she could not interact with the boy with the frightening expressions and demeanor and the tattoo that peeked out boldly when his jacket was not on fully. His hair color was something to take note of too, as it was not everyday hair was grayish-white like that with pink spotted randomly in various places. It was as if I was forbidden to meet with him so in retaliation to the force that wouldn't permit me to see him any further when I finally had the chance to I had to take a picture. It was the best picture of Unknown I had but it's the only one so I won't complain. To see him smile though would be a major change. I know that probably wouldn't be the most comfortable of actions for him and he probably isn't open about it but it sure would make me happy. Unknown snapped his fingers in her face jolting her back to reality. "Yes?" she said and turned to face him. He grunted "I asked you when you took this picture of me, I don't remember this ever happening." The girl placed her hands on her hips and retorted "Oh really?" feigning ignorance, "well since you looked through my phone you should have the answer should you not." Then she thought to herself _why am I teasing him like this? He is the one who hurt my friends in some of the timelines but then again he doesn't have anyone to support him so it could just be the environment he has been in by himself all this time, he doesn't have the loving people I seem to get each timeline each time. Why must this happen? Could there be a way for me to trade places with him somehow… I can't go back all the way to the past or anything but if my jumping through time would allow him to be happy instead of me I would allow that. The only thing is I can't control the time leaps and it could further distort everything._ The next thing she knew tears were streaming down her face again. All I have been doing is crying all day or at least that's what it feels like, even though the other time it happened was in my dream it's still exhausting.

Unknown was waiting patiently for the girl's response to answer his question relating to the picture and what he got was something smart. _She thinks just because I'm a hacker I can know what is going through her head is she crazy_ … _Well what I've seen so far is that she met me prior to this event so she must have obtained that picture while with me not now but in another present, future, or past._ I was going to tell the girl so to prove to myself more than her that I'm not useless and can use my brain in the right way unlike my red-headed other. I opened my mouth to speak but she burst in tears out of nowhere. _Do I really want to associate myself with this girl, all I've been seeing so far is pain and sadness, which I can replicate on my own but perhaps we are not so different or at least I tell myself that but then again she has an affiliation with the RFA._ Unknown placed the girl's phone down and was going to steady his arms upon his shoulders to ask her what was wrong but retracted the motion, _How does this girl keep tempting me to help her, I haven't known for that long yet I keep succumbing to her wishes?_ What he had done just then was something his older sibling had done with him when he was younger when he told him over and over that the two of them were going to be alright and they would live together and be happy. He dismissed those thoughts immediately to help focus on the problem at hand—the girl.Unknown didn't touch her but mumbled "What's wrong… Are you okay?" The girl with long hair began ferociously wiping the back of her hands against her eyes to remove her tears, pushing her bangs out of their original positions and exposing the area where she had fallen upon her forehead. "No, yes…I mean I'm sorry… You must think that I have a problem right? If I told you the reason I am crying is because of you would you believe me?" Unknown stared at her in disbelief, "Huh? Me!? But what have I done to make you cry?" The girl started again "Because I'm scared…scared I'll lose you again somehow. I only want to make you happy but each time I try my and your world gets reset again and...and I have to search for you again…and I remember you but you never remember me and it saddens my heart." Unknown was lost. _Make me happy. Lose me. But we hardly even know each other…_ He steadied the girl and bent over so he could whisper into her ear "Your friends are waiting for you, have you forgotten the chatroom. I checked and it says V is there. Yeah that guy…but I shouldn't stay in your hair too long", and with a pained expression got up walked towards the door that led to the exit and the door slammed behind him with a thud as he disappeared from her life once again...


	6. Chapter 6: V is here! His Decision Is?

(A/N Alright to be honest with you guys I was contemplating whether to let Unknown stay with MC or part his way with her. Visualizing that he would begin to get confused and blame himself for beginning to like the company of MC was the only reason why I made him push her away. It was a hard call to make on my part b/c it could have gone both ways. Do you think I made the right decision? The decision is hurting me as I had to type it out but how do you guys feel about it? Another thing I've done is like write notes from the MM app of course to have content on the char. and situations. One more thing is I have already planned out some certain endings out for this fanfic but the way I go about them is secret for now at least…( _shh must not spill anything_ ) Yeah guys! Hope you are liking the story thus far~ You guys are lucky all these ideas rushed into my head last night so you get another chapter yay!)

The girl entered back into with the chatroom with her tears landing as droplets on the screen of her phone. _He left but why, did I do something wrong?_ I tried so hard to find him, I know I have his phone number and everything but it's not as if I know where he went… I tried so hard just to have him leave again. She wanted desperately to throw her phone down on the floor but stopped herself because then she wouldn't be able to communicate with anyone at all. _My friends he says, yeah what would he know about that. I tried to be his friend just now and what did it get me!? A cold shoulder that's what!? I can't win with him. Do I need to change myself to get his approval or should I do what he wants me to do and leave him be and return to my 'friends'._ She threw her hands in the air "Friends!" she repeated to herself out loud this time "Those people don't even trust me right now and they been nice so far but who knows how long that will last!?" The girl with long brown hair was so emotional but she had to focus on the chartroom because her being focused was sort of important right now. She wasn't fully composed and back to normal but this would have to do for now.

Girl (Insert name) has entered the chatroom

Girl (Insert name): …

Girl (Insert name): …I'm sorry

Girl (Insert name): I'm sure you guys have a bunch of questions for me now that V is finally here but if I sound a bit enraged or sad in the chatroom please don't take any of it to heart. Something bad…well…yeah emotional just happened to me so I'm just giving you a disclaimer. I'll try not to take my feelings out on you guys but I'm not stable right now…

707: Oh, (Insert name) you are here! Well then the party can begin. I'm sorry to hear you are not you're best right now

Yoosung: What happened between your shower and now that could have you act like this?

Zen: Dude, the girl just said she isn't in a good mood and the first thing you do is probe her about it. But now I'm a little curious as well. It's not a heart break is it?

Yoosung: How can you tell me off for doing something and then go and go the exact same thing. You are such a hypocrite…

Zen: Your innocence on how to approach situations caused my interest to be piqued alright.

Jaehee: If (Insert name) does not wish to answer your questions please do not bug her about them. I'm am sure this is a sensitive moment for her and she does not need excessive questioning.

Jumin: I believe she should give us a vague interpretation if nothing more we do not need secrets between us already.

Girl (Insert name): Yoosung, Zen and Jumin and Jaehee since you probably don't already trust me I'll try to tell the truth as best I can but don't expect much. Jaehee its okay I'm the different one in the group and you guys have known each of for a while but…I'll at least try.

Girl (Insert name): Honestly to tell you the truth I can't really answer this question because you'll hate me even more if you were to know the truth. So I'll have to pass on this one.

Yoosung: Huh, okay I get it. We all have something like that we don't want to share I certainly do.

Zen: I also will back off if you aren't comfortable. Maybe we went a little too fast with that one.

Jaehee: I told you guys to leave poor (Insert name) alone. I apologize for their actions.

Jumin: I knew it. Now the atmosphere in this chat is uncomfortable for everyone.

V: Hello (Insert name)! It has been a long time since I've talked with a new member like this I see you aren't doing too well but I've read all the messages from the chatroom and I'd like to ask you a few questions before I come to my conclusion of what to do. I hope you are alright with that?

Girl (Insert name): Yeah you are the one everyone's been waiting for so we can begin this talk. Start with whatever you wish. Do as you must.

V: Alright so you say you know about my fiancé and everyone else in this chatroom? Even me am I correct?

Girl (Insert name): Yes that information is correct.

V: And the method you acquired it is by traveling through different timelines or at least that is what I read…?

Girl (Insert name): Yes. I don't know how many times I must repeat myself but that is also correct no matter how shocking it sounds…

V: I have one more important question for you to verify how I feel towards you.

Girl (Insert name): Go ahead…

V: Whose side are you on? I know that may sound rude or be an abnormal question to ask but if you do not have the best wishes and efforts put towards RFA then I don't really understand why you are still here. I do not wish to push you out suddenly but I must provide what is best for RFA as the leader and founder of it…

The girl with long brown hair was this close to losing her cool. She had already been disowned by Unknown the reason why she wanted to avoid the RFA members and get to closer to Unknown without them but now she had no choice as she was very certain Unknown wouldn't return to her side nor answer her calls or texts and return to the lifestyle he had before the two of them crashed paths. She didn't have much of a choice. As much as she wants to get mad at them for interrogating her like this she had no other option. She would have to lie. Lie to the people she once enjoyed a friendly, pleasant past with. This was only a chatroom so they couldn't see the deception smeared all over her face or the way she would construct her messages so that she appeared to want the best interest of RFA while two-timing, with Unknown if she could reach him once more, simultaneously. _Will I regret this decision? No, I don't think I will. I've already decided that to reach the heart of Unknown I will have to be more like him. That means I can't get close to the RFA members. The only thing is once I screw up I can't go back… Rika why the hell did you have to die. If you didn't die I would never have met anyone and be feeling the way I do right now but at the same time I wouldn't have met Unknown and I need him and he needs me._ The girl shook her head and decided that lying was the only way she could get through this. The members wouldn't be wary of her, she could access information by pretending to associate with them and bend their wills in her favor. The girl returned her focus back to the chatroom.

Girl (Insert name): Of course I am. I hope you guys aren't doubting me already…

V: I'll take your word then. I must leave now I have some important matters to take care of… I'm sorry to leave so quickly seeing as you've only just met me but it is necessary.

V has left the chatroom

707: Well if V says it's alright then it must be alright. Yoohoo! You're one of us now.

Yoosung: That didn't take long for him to get out of here as fast as he could. See this is why I can never understand what is going through his mind… I don't think that was enough do you all?

707: Like I said V agreed that she is not a threat so we're all good.

Zen: I would like to be on your side Yoosung but V generally knows what he is talking about, I trust him.

Jaehee: I believe it is only you thinking this way Yoosung. V has never strayed us from the wrong path before so we must believe in him.

Jumin: I do not see anything wrong with (Insert name) yet so I'll have to go with what V is saying for this one.

Yoosung: What so it's only me who thinks that it didn't take enough time or that he didn't ask enough. I know I am usually the cute, naïve one but don't you think that was too quick. Like he didn't care enough?

707: V made the call already, drop it would you!?

Zen: It seemed reasonable enough to me.

Jaehee: It's the decision at least for now.

Jumin: You do this every time V even does one little thing. Are you sure you are not being dramatic?

Yoosung: Fine be that way. I no longer have a reason to be here right now… Don't talk to me for a while okay? I'm not talking about you (Insert name) you're excluded because it's not your fault but everyone else they don't believe my judgement. That wasn't even a discussion…he just did what he always does. March in here bark his orders and run away…

Yoosung has left the chatroom

Girl (Insert name): You say that Yoosung but I still think this is all my fault… I'll let you guys sort this out amongst yourselves since I don't think I've done enough yet to be 'one of you'. I answered all of the questions but I am still not in the greatest of moods at the moment… Good bye…

707: Wait… You seem to do this a lot…

Girl (Insert name) has left the chatroom

The girl with brown bangs and hair threw her phone atop her bed and wanted to just go to bed to forgot about Unknown leaving her and the RFA members doubting her and the decision she made for herself, but there was no way she could fall asleep. To be entirely honest she was hoping that she and Unknown would talk some more. Sleeping together would be taking her imagination too far but at least having a conversation together. Well they did but it was all because of the stupid picture of him she had on her phone. Why did she have to do that? He could still be here now potentially if it wasn't for that. _I always find a way to trigger him. A way to tick him off somehow and get under his skin when in reality my intentions are to do the exact opposite of that. To be his source of happiness, to see him smile, to talk together, to eat a meal together like we did, to be comfortable with each other. All of those things. I am so stupid… I don't want to keep crying like this. Should I just let him go? Dammit, I thought I already made my decision… He keeps hurting me and I keep dissecting him piece by piece yet I am always unaware of what I am doing, how I am doing it…and I never know what is going to happen next before it blows up in my face. I can't make up my mind correctly…and before you know it this is going to damage both my soul and heart if I keep this up. For now though I will remain as apart of the RFA, though I already told them not to refer to me as a member before I left the chat. I think Seven is starting to detest me for continually bailing on them. Poor Yoosung the ironic thing is he's right but of course I won't mention that to any of them. I need to be careful about what I say—or write. I can handle this…I think. I'll see Unknown soon…I hope… Yes everything will be okay I need to set my priorities straight and stop being so wishy washy. I will use the RFA and return to my beloved Unknown no more side stepping myself and no more going against my will, my gut. If I do then I may have to reset—meaning find a way to get myself to time jump; which could be bad and could be good I won't know till it happens._ The girl plugs up her phone to the outlet in the wall, dives into her bed and tries to doze off.

Unknown had forced himself to use his role as being the bad guy, the villain, the opposing force to justify his reasoning for whispering those things into the girl with the bangs ear. The door that echoed from the outside so most likely the inside where she must be sitting confused and disoriented. Unknown knew a pained expression lingering on his face. This is how he felt when his red-haired copy did the same to him so long ago. Unknown pulled his black face mask over his mouth and walked down the steps, the entryway, to her apartment. He didn't dare turn around because he was set on leaving, if he even dared to think about looking back it would be even harder the next go round to tell his limbs to drag him away. _I need to get back to Mint Eye. I can't continue to waste time like this. I got that nap earlier so that should be enough to get me to drive in this darkness called night and to go back to my proper home where the paradise is slowly being formed. Plans implemented to get things running. They must need me, I am not useless after all. Unless my fraternal other interferes as he tries to do often._ I head towards the alley that goes the opposite direction to where (Insert name) is and jog to my car so I can return back to our base, our hideout. I am no longer in the area of where she lives my heart can settle itself and return back to its normal form of unfeeling. _I have to keep it that way, I cannot surpass the organizations expectations if my heart and mind are not unified and I am not helping to pursue the organization's goal._ I found it hard to even drive something kept nagging at me telling me to look at the back seat as if the girl would be there but blindfolded of course because we were traveling to the organization base of course. _What the hell is this impulse? Is this déjà vu? I don't know why she is still on my mind even though I've isolated myself away from her. She is probably crying right now. I told her to talk to her friends but in truth because of what she told them when they first met her they probably don't like her and if they do they must not trust her completely. No I need to drive, don't let her invade your mind!? You are the one who must be capable of irking others by digging up information and using it against them. The one who controls others as I myself never want to feel again, like by that crazy woman. Hm, no need to think about that garbage now._ Unknown drives quite a ways until he finally reaches his destination. He gets out of his car, places his keys into his pocket and heads into the building to go crash again. He needs to remove these feelings and thoughts that are stored within him and simply re-train his brain to think only of Mint Eye.

V takes his sunglasses off while in his house still decorated with pictures of Rika throughout them so that he can never forget her and impact she has had on his life before the dreadful two years that have passed since that time. He is without remorse glad he left the chat when he did because facing Yoosung each time he has to make an appearance mentally breaks him down. The fact that Yoosung dyed his hair to look exactly like her throws him off sometimes. _Why did he think that was a good idea? There are people besides you that mourn for her you idiot and having her hair color…yes it was your method of coping but Christ it's too much for me and you don't even like me. I'm sure if he found out about this partially being part of the reason for not interacting with him I'm certain he wouldn't believe me or even laugh at me. At least Rika's apartment is still intact._ V sighed, his eyes were slowly deteriorating and it was getting to the point where he could see still but everything was slightly blurred. His eyes weren't fully gone they would be by the time the party of RFA started though, if they were even going to have one. V wasn't going to get any treatment or surgery but he did have Jumin at least buy some eyedrops for his eyes to slightly extend the looking time for certain things if he felt as if he wanted to view something for a brief second more. Once his vision was fully gone though those would in fact be useless—trash. V looked at the image of Rika's portrait photo once more before he decided he would join her in the dream world that night _I'll be with you soon my love. I can see you always here!_ And V closed his badly damaged eyes damaged by the person he was about to visit as he curled up in his bed and his hair slowly covered one of his eyes. A soothing steady breathing could be heard from V as his chest rose and fell and he was going to the dreamland.

Seven was inside of his apartment his favorite drink in one hand and Honey Buddha Chips within the other. He trusted V so he shouldn't go against his command and he wasn't but he wondered if he should attempt to find the location of the girl's house or at least pick out some juicy details about her. He pulled on the long, stringy-like cords that hung from the headphones around his neck, a habit he had picked up while constantly working all the time that could calm him down when in scenarios such as these where extensive thinking was required. He placed the Ph Pepper down and because he was so stressed he would normally play a prank on Yoosung but since he was pissed at everyone except (Insert name) he would have to find something else to take away his conflicted feelings _. I could play a game but I hate playing games I'd rather make one but I don't feel like that either, not today. What about Elly? But it's so late at night Jumin would kill me if I woke him up this late especially to ask about our—I mean his beloved Elizabeth 3rd. The girl hasn't been here that long and I think it would be creepy of me to stalk and hack her right away. Okay I'll force myself to sleep then._ He was about to do so when his phone made a typing, clicking sound—his notification thing to remind he how good of a hacker he is and then it lit up. He inputted his password and unlocked his phone and was surprised to see a blank space underneath texts, no name nothing just ERROR and a caution symbol. He clicked on the blank section and the message revealed itself: This is all your fucking fault! You did not take her before I did and now I am suffering for your cowardice and idiocrasy. Is this why you always abandon me because you are stupid!? I thought you were smarter than this I am very disappointed… Seven froze in confusion. _Does this person know me?_ He tried to trace the phone's anything and several other things but it was untraceable… _And to think I was about to go to sleep, its sort of hard to do that now but it could be a prank from Yoosung. He goes to college so I'm sure he could find someone sufficient enough to do this to get back at me from earlier._ And with that thought in mind Seven deleted the message, chuckled and then fell asleep because it's more exhausting and nerve wracking to attempt to reach V than you'd think that took him almost the whole day.

Unknown was still in the process of re-training his mind of Mint Eye when a thought occurred to him. He didn't want to agitate himself again but he hadn't spoken to his 'dear' brother in so long. He would send him something that couldn't be traced so not by using his phone obviously, he ran to the deepest part of headquarters to access the phone that was created just for purposes like these. It was positioned and linked to outer space so that the signals and everything else couldn't be discovered, even by the most diligent of hackers. He constructed something that would get his bottled up emotions out enough so that Seven could know he felt but confusing enough that it wouldn't give away too much information regarding their past relationship that he had given up so easily. Unknown once that was done went back upstairs using the elevator and went into the room that was designated for him. He had his phone diary section open that was blocked to any and everyone else when he decided to click on the text he sent to (Insert name). It was one that told her basically what he told her before he left her apartment. To settle in with her new pals and that he would get her soon. She never replied to that message though since she didn't delete it or anything there was still a chance she could respond to him or reach him with it. That scared him, because how was he supposed to react. He knew he was supposed to only follow the regimen selected for him by Mint Eye _but you can't not not respond to a message when someone sends you one right, it's intimidating and usually people will seek the reason why they are receiving the message._ Unknown was discombobulated at the moment he had two separate visons he was seeing and it was a dizzying experience. What should he so: go with the group who knows what is best for you or the girl who has intruded on your life apparently more than once that it has become a need for her as it is a need for him to extract revenge and fulfill the organization's prophecy? It was a tough decision to make and he typed this question into his little diary on his phone, but he wouldn't answer this question now he needed to gain his energy back for tomorrow so he placed his phone into the portable charging space he created himself (which created a red ring in the soon would be darkness of his room), stretched his legs out, turned off the light and prepared to meet his dreams.

Yoosung huffed and puffed in his somewhat childish yet adorable blue room decorated with toys and the area where his computer was for gaming. He was too upset to rage tonight so he pulled out Rika's pictures that he had scattered in various places and sat on his rugged floor. He didn't have all of Rika's pictures but enough so that he could remind himself of the joyous moments they used to have together. Then looking at Rika subconsciously made him think about V because after all Rika did love this guy a lot. That wasn't what he had intended at all so he pouted and then ran over to his bed jumped on it and screamed into his pillow. _I think I need someone to talk to—but I shunned everyone away who coul—right (Insert name) I mean after all I said I would talk to her and her alone. Should I call her? She may be sleeping… But I need help I'm sure she'll understand…_ Yoosung dials the number for (Insert name).

(Switch to MC p.o.v.)

The girl with long brown hair with bangs is sleeping comfortably when all of a sudden her phone in the chair charging begins to ring. _Huh? What? Who could that be at this time of night?_ The phone continues ringing so she hurriedly picks it up presses answer, sits up, and presses the phone to her ear. She removes it quickly to see whose name it on the screen to indicate who is calling her Yoosung Kim it says. _Hmm, wonder what he wants?_ "Hello!" he begins "Yes this is Yoosung, you know the one with the blond hair and hair clip and adorable face. Anyways I'm so sorry to bother you at this time of night but I really needed someone to talk to and seeing as you are the only one I permitted to talk to tonight I had no choice…" The girl yawned and replied "No, it's no problem. What did you want to talk about?" Yoosung cheers "Really!? Then let me start right away!—Oh no, I'm getting too excited over this…sorry…" "Yes but let me continue what I am trying to say." "There is no way that they are right about V. I'm not saying I don't trust you I do, because after all there is no way that someone who is going to take over Rika's path and job could do anything wrong—be evil at all. Don't you think so?" "I'm sorry again for waking you…I just have really high hopes for you and can't wait to see the results with the party we should be having now that you are here!" "I'll be going now, give all of this some thought would you? Alright Goodnight!" The girl with long brown hair still had the phone cupped up over her ear still recovering from the nightly conversation she just had with Yoosung. Crap, she thought of course that pure soul would expect me to take over for the deceased Rika…I should have known. The members will start raise a bar for me that I will have to follow closely. I didn't exactly tell myself that I was going to do the party. It's more so a get the things I need and leave type of deal which will most likely devastate Yoosung but as I said before my resolve is final I must get closer to Unknown. She placed her phone back down on it spot in the chair and tried to will herself to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting with Zen

(A/N Okay so I had already planned this chapter out with intentions of the girl mapping out her first stage of becoming more like Unknown. After you read this tell me how you think I am going to make her change herself, like I said before feedback is deeply appreciated! I want to add a meeting of MC with all the other members but since I haven't done all the routes yet I don't quite know how to go about what I have in my mind yet. I hope this story is not going off tangent too much because I have a plan for it and everything and am trying to keep a sort of order going but yeah I have to play more members routes and MM takes up so much of my life but I'll make it happen for you guys! I've gotten the good end for Yoosung and Zen but I need to get the bad endings for them. Do Jaehee's and Jumin's route and her and his good and bad ending. Seven how I seriously need to do since this fanfic is for Unknown. I stop now but am I fanficitoning okay? Yes I know that is not a word but I guess a lot of people are liking the story. Good job everyone!)

The girl with long brown hair and bangs woke up groggily yet happy because today was a new day and that meant the possibilities were endless. _Where had she heard that from again?_ _Yoosung or was it Seven_ she couldn't remember specifically whose words those were or who quoted it but she was going to try and be in a good mood today. The girl eased her way out of her covers and immediately turned to her should be fully charged phone. The clock read 7am so she decided she should make some breakfast. The girl walked over to her fridge to see what would be good but then remembered the refrigerator was still empty. She had meant to pick up groceries before she bumped into Unknown only yesterday. She looked back at her phone and then noticed she had received a text from Yoosung. She clicked on the text section and then on Yoosung's name and the message was there. "Good morning!" it said "Have you eaten breakfast yet?" I turned my vision back towards my refrigerator and sighed "No, sadly I have no food in my refrigerator…" Another text was received from Yoosung "Oh no, you should eat breakfast I had omurice and I would love to make you one as well but I don't know where you live for starters and I have to get ready for school soon." The girl shook her head "That's alright I'll make sure I eat, you should focus on school not me but I appreciate the efforts! Have a good day Yoosung!" The girl didn't want to think what we all know was on her mind so she decided to be like Yoosung and attempt to make omurice, to take her mind off of him, like he did today and she would send him a picture before she ate it. She needed to look presentable to go out and retrieve the groceries for cooking and making the omurice. It was be a nice surprise for him since he claims it's like one of his favorite dishes. Then she wondered what Unknown's favorite food was so she could cook that for him as an affectionate girlfriend material, but he wasn't here right now… Maybe I could send him a text to find out—I mean there is a chance he might not answer but it was worth a try wasn't it? She clicked onto Unknown's name and decided to ask him the question of "Um…H-Hello, good morning! I did not want to bother you but I wanted to ask you if you have eaten breakfast yet?" "Not because I wanted you to eat with me or anything but I am worried about you—I mean your health is all." The girl was very jittery and her thoughts were all over the place and all she had done was sent a message to a boy. She had wanted to revoke all her words that she had typed and just ignored what her brain, heart and fingertips were putting her through. The girl typed omurice into her phone's search engine to get instructions of what was required to make it. Her a copycat of Yoosung, it was weird but if cooking was supposed to be a relaxing, leisure activity then she should go for it. The girl read over the ingredients and jotted them down on a note that she would tack to the refrigerator later so this could be made at any time. Maybe she would become so well at making it that Unknown wouldn't be able to refuse to eat one if she made it. She should learn how to cook other dishes too, maybe she should visit Yoosung's school sometime and locate the cooking club and ask them if they wouldn't mind if she sat in on some lessons, that shouldn't be too hard a task right? She quickly reviewed the instructions and ingredients down on the note and would look at it more later and make it another time.

The girl with long brown hair realized she actually wasn't hungry and didn't want to skip the meal breakfast but she didn't have a lot of money at the moment. Her past shouldn't be a mystery to her because it's her own but every time she tried to visualize her own background, her past nothing really came up so she was stuck with no information about herself. Since the girl wasn't hungry she decided she would go and visit Zen. She had a few things she wanted to ask him, the girl decided to call him now so that she could ask him when a good time to visit him at his house would be. The girl with long brown hair had been to his home once before but that was only inclusive of the driver Jumin had sent to Rika's apartment when she was there that one time and had desperately wanted to see Zen. This time however I wanted to see him for something not relating to him particularly but something that he would possibly be able to assist me with. I dialed Zen's number and hoped his schedule would permit me to talk with him, if not that would be alright I could just wait to speak with him when he is more readily available. The phone was ringing, ringing, ringing until finally I heard Zen's voice spark on the other side of the phone. "Hello!" then he paused "Wait whose number is this? This wouldn't happen to be one of my fans would it?" The girl drew in her breath, at one point in time she would have been all over this question nervous and saying I am your fan but would like to get closer to you as something more but since she was in pursuit of Unknown she had to deny that she would be as close to him in this timeline. The girl replied "Hello Zen, I am one of your fans but no this is (Insert name) the recently, rushed recruit member that will from now on be associated with RFA." "Oh really it's you then! I'm so glad you called me that must mean you are not as nervous as I originally thought you would be. I'm on a short break right now so I can hear what you called me for during this time. You have about 30 minutes before I have to go back to rehearsing and practicing." The girl thought to herself _After having to listen to multiple conversations with you in various timelines one begins to realize that it can be quite fun to speak with you and understand what topics to avoid to make it easy meaning cats, Jumin, and mostly bad mouthing people, but anyways let me get to the point so I won't take up too much of his time._ "Yes I called you to ask if I could meet you at your house later on or if not I can tell you what I need in full on the phone at a time when you are less busy, would that be alright with you?" Zen paused for a moment on the other line "What!? You want to come to my house? What for? I mean I don't mind or anything but can you give me a more specific answer, so I can get an idea of how to set up my house—I mean to have a proper schedule setup within my schedule that can work for me and to arrange for the two of us to meet there." The girl realized what she had implied _Fuck, I hope he doesn't think I am trying to lead him on or anything because I forget that we haven't known each other that long and normally this wouldn't be enough time to just casually ask someone to go over to their house. Having multiple memories stored within myself and the fact that everyone in this one's memory isn't quite the same in fact it acts as a clean slate doesn't help my cause at all. He might think I am being suggestive or trying to get in his pants or something._ The girl starts mentally panicking but remembers who she is doing this for, Unknown wouldn't stop at this to gather information, he would most likely push forward to achieve results except he would not let the other person control him in this situation. The girl hoped it wouldn't have to come to her having to sleep with the RFA members just to achieve the information she needed but if that was what was required she would do it. She politely withdrew her offer, not completely but went with "It doesn't have to be at your house if that happens to be too sudden a place for me to go to. I got a little ahead of myself there because I can jump through time your semi-basement house popped into my mind but you probably think I'm crazy now for knowing what your house looks like but I really just want to talk with you. The meeting place can be anywhere of your choosing." Zen said again into the phone "No I believe my place is the perfect place! Since you say you've been there before it won't be a surprise like I was hoping it would be but I want to allow you to get more familiar with me and the organization as a whole." "Okay I will need to go soon because my break ended sooner than I thought it would but I'll text you a time and my address just in case you don't remember and can't wait to see you there! I'll talk to you later goodbye!" And with those words Zen hung up the phone and the girl placed her phone down upon her bed in her counter in her kitchen. I'll go take a shower for the day and once I get out I'll look for Zen's text.

The girl lifted up her bangs and examined her wound, it was a scab now because it had never been that serious a wound in the first place. Made her glad that she had bangs because otherwise Zen might question her about her injury and cause her to slip up somewhere. The girl took a quick shower today wanting to be clean but not waste as much time in there as she did yesterday. She was still in a good mood. She decided since she was going to see Zen later on today at some point she should dress up, not in a seductive manner or anything but she wanted to look her best knowing she was going to be near a narcissist and a part of knowing that information made her slightly want to try and compete with him and see what he would be wearing to invite her over to his house. The girl had decided on a semi-low cut reddish, burgundy colored dress, which had strings that stitched across the spot where the dress was open, on and just some regular black flats. With that look she was trying to emulate the colors she remembered Unknown wore. This would all make sense when she would meet with Zen and tell him her request. He might have a problem with it even though it would be her choice but we'll get to that once it happens.

The girl with long brown hair thought she would be bored if she had stayed cooped up in her house all day like this but where could she go and what should she do? She hadn't been told what to do with the parties yet and she was glad for that because she wasn't quite ready for those responsibilities yet but at the same time she was bored. Who could she go visit until her required meeting with Zen that would most likely happen in the evening because of his schedule. Speaking of the devil her phone beeped and Zen's name appeared in the text section and it read Yeah looking at my schedule it appears that I will be available later evening around 9ish. I am sorry it can't be any earlier than that but my schedule usually only allows for me to get out late, I'll cook you something to make up for it later on. The girl nodded her head _yeah I figured this would be the case. Jaehee and Jumin are both always working hard and Yoosung is in school. I could try Luciel but what would I talk to him about? Where the hell are all of my friends that I should be able to contact from the past? Oh right I can't remember, guess Luciel it is then… I need to get closer to him the most out of everyone anyways. But I can't see him yet either I will but not now_. The girl checked her phone has Unknown responded to my message yet and she refreshed her phone over and over but her avail: nothing. It was ten o'clock in the morning and she still had a long ways to go before her meetup with Zen at his house…

Unknown had woken up he snatched his phone off the portable charger that had the red glow ring. It was bright outside as the sun was now up and he shaded his eyes with his arms and clicked on his phone to see the time. The phone read 10:05 and he groaned he wasn't quite ready to get up yet but since he had already opened his eyes fully there was no going back now. Unknown also noticed his phone had a notification on so he clicked on it and it brought him to (Insert name's) text. The text read something along the lines of whether he had eaten breakfast or not but typed in an obviously nervous and fast-typed manner. The thought immediately ran through his mind that he should delete it and move on with his day but like before something was gnawing on his brain, intercepting his original thought process and rearranging it to make him think of something, anything to type—it didn't even have to be long. Unknown constructed a message and then pondered about how his red-haired copy had taken the message he sent him last night. He didn't get any responses on his phone about that so he assumed his brother had shrugged it off as nothing, ignoring him and avoided him—this wasn't new for him but it still made him angry. The message to the girl began I've only just woken up now. Will most likely eat in the cafeteria of the organization. What are your plans for the day? With that he pressed send. The message was kept short and sweet, to the point so the girl shouldn't interpret it as anything more than a response to the question well aside from that last part. Why had he added that part? Her day, why should he care? Unknown went to the cafeteria of the organization like he had put in the message and grabbed a tray, gathered up some food and sat down by himself and one of the tables.

The girl with long brown hair and bangs was still sitting wondering what she should do with her day and whether or not bugging Seven should become a part of it, when all of a sudden her phone pinged and the notification from Unknown had popped up. The girl jumped up in a quick flash upon her bed and a smile made it was upon her face. The message was short but at least she had received on at all. The girl read the message about three times. _So he hadn't eaten yet until now huh, see I could totally make him breakfast each morning. And he asked me what I was going to be doing today, what does that mean? Is he worried about the plans I am making with others or myself? Or maybe who I will be potentially meeting? I'm not sure but I should respond back._ The girl tapped the reply button and put: Unknown I'm glad you are eating breakfast today. I am not because I'm so broke…Oh I didn't put that to make you worry I am just happy you are being a good boy and doing the right thing. My plans for the day. Well I have something planned for later but right now not…not much is happening. I have showered for the day but I am merely sitting in my room right now trying to decide on what to do… What are you going to do today, I'd love to hear your plans! The girl pressed send and swing her dangling legs back and forth in a swaying motion as if a little kid who if was good would be praised and get something special. _Why does he have such an effect on me like this, no one else has made me feel this way? Even though he can be so cold sometimes I am charmed by him, he is captivating my everything, my being and I can't resist it. I want to continue this path but even so a piece of me is scared. I am scared that I will be the cause of ruin for everyone and won't be able to stop it, stop myself in this timeline? I shouldn't think of this now. My day is supposed to be happy today._ And with that in mind the girl stop the motion of swaying her legs back and forth and clasped her hands together in her lap as if she were an obedient girl this time. These child-like motions needed to stop but would she stop them no she couldn't help but allow them to happen.

Unknown was eating the food he had picked up when his phone went off again. Unknown was enjoying his food. _Dang it didn't take too long for her to respond. It's not as though I am busy at the moment or anything because otherwise this would irritate me._ He grabbed his phone off the table and read the message sent from the girl. Why is she so happy that I have eaten for the day when she tells me she has not? That is very contradicting… _A good boy why that choice of wording, I haven't been called a good boy since I was young and by the one I detest now nonetheless… He told me that when he made plans for our future together. I don't really want to think about his faux promises right now, let me read the rest of the message. In a way she technically didn't answer my question the way I thought she was_. _She said she was going to meet with someone later but who? Huh why am I worrying about who she is spending her time with?_ Then she asked me what my plans for today are? _Does she want me to come see her or is that just what I am wanting her to say…_ I reply back to the message and say that's no good you need to eat breakfast too. Should I start bringing you food like I did that one time? Your energy will drain so fast otherwise I would know… Also a good boy what am I your pet? You didn't really go into depth with your plans so I'll do the same. I am going to do whatever the organization has planned for me today so depending on what they ask depends on how much of my time will be used for the day. Unknown pressed send, placed his phone into his pocket and quickly ate the rest of his food and then carried his tray to the washing station, washed it and went back to the top floor of Mint Eye to go figure out what his mission would be today. At the top floor was the main computer that sported the Mint Eye logo on it. He logged into it using the username and password only he would know and clicked on the folder that contained his schedule for the day. He scanned it over and sent the data to his phone. He was supposed to review the plans and then delete the information after he got a clear idea of what he was supposed to do. Once the data had fully transferred to his phone he logged off and returned back to his room that was a couple of floors down.

The girl with long brown hair was laying down on her bed curled up with her legs tucked into her chest the fetal position as one would call it. Her arms was extended on her chest and her phone lay atop it. The phone pinged and vibrated over her heart and these sounds alone caused her heart to speed up. Was it Unknown again? she thought. She clicked her phone on it was! The girl read the new message. _He's worried about me and even asked me if he should start bringing me food—but wait I'm supposed to make him food!?_ And she sulked a bit. She returned back to normal and read the rest of the message. _No that isn't what I meant at all when I put good boy, I shouldn't have called him that at all…it just happened…_ The girl read on, _yeah I guess I was pretty vague with my plans, but I didn't want to upset you with them is all._ Now that the girl had a good idea of how Unknown would be spending his time she had wanted to see him again but would that also make him angry. She decided to not mention her desire and just to send him a message back to have a good day and that is what she did. Unknown received a notification from the girl saying to have a good day. That made a small smile appear upon his face and he replied something similar back assuming this would be the end of their chain of messages at least for now. The thought of that made him a bit disappointed but he didn't know how to start conversations with her. He was always the one on the receiving end and her on the giving end. He was the one who waited for her to send him a message and never the reverse. He wanted to reciprocate these actions back to her and be the one to begin a warm message to her as she always tried to but would he get hurt from doing that action. That was his problem he had become so used to having pain inflicted upon him that he became numb to it. The main problem he faced now was attempting to be not so stoic and emotionless towards others. He could show emotion but it was usually when he was inflicting pain to others that was where his joy stemmed from. But this…this was different. He didn't like it when (Insert name) was hurt and he didn't enjoy being the one to hurt her. _Why was this?_ _For one that has such an innocent background when did I become so sadistic and capable of enjoying dishing out pain to others, when I myself don't like pain? I hate that part of myself. I am weak and this is why my other half is so much better than I. (Insert name) has brought back feeling inside of me, but do I want to accept it? I don't know…_ Unknown viewed the data in full about his mission. It said he had to visit Zen's house later tonight and make him become wary of his surroundings and look break into his house to see if any information could be gained on the apartment of the deceased girl. Unknown realized he wouldn't be doing much then today until later—just like (Insert name) he noted. After he read it one last time he disposed of the information and sat back on his bed. He wanted to spend time with (Insert name) especially since they are both basically doing the same thing today: nothing until later at least. Was he going to send her a text to inform her of this news he had learned? No of course not, what would she think if them on opposing sides spent time together. So what did he do he set an alarm on his phone for about two hours later and he would catch some more shut eye. Unknown laid his phone on the counter beside his bed and would take a shower once his nap was over and his alarm woke him up and he was more prepared for the day, because right at this moment he was just really tired. Unknown's vision faded slowly as he returned back to his dreams.

The girl no longer received any messages from Unknown so she figured he was busy with what the information had sent him. In all honestly she still had nothing to do so she decided she would make a present or Zen since he was letting her come over to his house. A stuffed animal would be a nice present. What should I make? I know he doesn't like cats so I will refrain from that. Maybe I could make a tiny version of himself… And then buy him some flowers or something for his house. The girl decided that was a reasonable idea. She brought out some felt, needles and thread and some cotton or stuffing for the inside. In about a few hours she had finally finished the doll. She had a few cuts on her fingers which she placed bandages over. She had made it the first time but it looked lop sided so she tried again and again until after about the fifth time she had made a perfect one. It had to be perfect for that narcissist. The time was 1:30 p.m. and the girl was tired now and bored so she decide there was nothing better to than she could take a nap. She would get the flowers then. She took off her dress and put on more comfortable clothes to sleep in. She would take another shower then too but for now she didn't want to think of anything. The girl let her nap commence and drifted off into dream land.


	8. Chapter 8: A Wild Ride

(A/N Hello readers! So I just decided to read a wiki thingy on Unknown and it surprised me how I wasn't that far off in his background without actually playing and learning anything about him. Well I did hear a few things here and there because spoilers are real. But once I heard they were brothers and twins no less everything seemed to make more sense. This part of the fanfic is basically the information I learned from that wiki and plus when I did Yoosung Unknown mentioned his mother but very briefly. I am jumping straight into Seven's route now. This whole part of this chapter is basically separating why Unknown is like he is, but refers back to that pervious chapter's dream. I think something ominous will be coming soon…that's all I'll say for now. Good luck reading. Hope it doesn't sound like it's aimless, it partially is b/c it's a compilation of thoughts and other things. Also I learned Unknown is a Gemini just like me (I'm happy), which in turn must mean Seven is too. I'll probably start to refer to Unknown by his actual name soon, I'm sure you all are like silently telling yourselves "The author does know Unknown has a name right…" Yes I am aware it will happen soon, in due time. Enjoy!~)

The girl with long brown hair had slept for about two hours and woke up feeling refreshed. That was a good thing wasn't it because then she would not need to count on falling asleep at Zen's place, the time was 3:05 p.m. The girl still had about 6 hours to go and she really was at a loss of what to do. The girl wanted to see Unknown… Should she call him? She had never heard his voice on the phone before…how did it sound? The girl really wanted to hear the boy's voice in her ears through the phone. Would he be busy? She had become attached to every part of him already. The girl wanted to ask Unknown where his tattoo had come from and when he had gotten it and even to be able to touch it. Why was this boy so mysterious? He wasn't like any of the members well maybe aside from Seven since he had so many secrets and wasn't easily swayed to share them. The two were alike but at what point did their differences start to form. The girl wished she could travel into their past when they were young and learn everything. She needed to get close to Seven fast. The girl sort of wanted to speed time up a bit just so she could go ahead and meet with Zen already. The girl wanted to try this but was scared she would mess something else. So she could dilly dallied all day waiting until it was time. She did in fact call Unknown but she received no answer. The girl couldn't wait this would be her chance to show Unknown her love for him she only had to wait. Maybe it's for the better that he didn't answer because I might spoil the unknown surprise for him. The girl got out a notebook and began writing Unknown in it going across the page and filling up the whole sheet and then on the next page over she decided to make a tiny doodle of him as she remembered his features. The page started off with just his eyes. They were a pastel light green like mint, and other times when they appeared intense they seemed to be almost bluish or a light teal or something. They were ones that the girl got lost in all the time when she looked into them. The boy had dyed grayish white hair with pink randomly scattered throughout it. The other thing was his tattoo but I don't know that much about it and I don't think he would feel comfortable in telling me about it if I simply asked him. He wore those spike bracelets and then a necklace or choker colored black and being held together through loops like a belt but around his neck instead of somewhere else. I like everything about him so why couldn't he be in the RFA instead of his brother. Then I could see him all the time, I would have a reason to want to be a member a reason to want to be a part of the group. _What am I saying…replace Luciel? No I meant he should be included in addition to the RFA instead of Mint Eye, but there is a sad chance that this will actually happen._

The girl began to feel this dizzying effect drumming in her head and she couldn't tell where she was at. It was dark, a darkness that allowed no light to pass through. The girl feels weak and when she isn't she feel sick all the time. My eyes are put through a mint filter by my choosing after I tell myself that gold is not the way to go. Gold is only used by those who God has permitted to do so. I find that the brainwashing I seem to have undergone multiple times now as the reason I don't like medication or drugs for that matter. The way the eyes I have claimed to be my own dilate then spazz out and attempt to refocus on my surroundings again. _Why do I get sick so often? It is the curse I must bear alone and that other voice I can sometimes hear in my head besides my own telling me that I cannot survive and I cannot make it at this pace. Perseverance is the key so why do I feel as though I am lost?_ I am not reunited with a family and if I ever was it all feels fake. I have the power to become anyone else but myself. I do not trust in myself as much to make the right decision yet still not get hurt or feel the betrayal pierce through the darkness and burn right through my heart. This is the reason why I do not like the sun. I do not like it when people can see me, see me for who I am. See my vulnerabilities that are now exposed to the light. I rely on the darkness to be my cover, the dark colors to hide my fears. The weakness I obtain for being myself to vanish. Yet none of this is possible. I tried to change myself because if I were to see things from your point of view they would all be wrong and I would no longer be able to hold the trust in you I have kept for so long. The ones who took me in as family one of them have vanished from this world and the other is still attempting to recover from the wounds inflicted from the one who had gone. They told me the truth but even that didn't last long. The brainwashing became too much and I could no longer contain myself. I felt the urge to terminate, to remove the source that caused me all this pain. The darkness allows me to wallow in the pain yet forget simultaneously. How wonderful is that. _We used to be the same, duplicated if you will. We are the same, we are the same. Then why could I not be strong, strong enough to thrive as I could be? Does God detest me?_ The girl with long brown hair felt overwhelmed. She was shaking uncontrollably, sweating and crying all her liquids fusing into one. These weren't the girl's emotions and feelings, that much was clear but what was it then? It felt like hell like a torture unable to be masked and reality unshielded. _Was this a vision then of something to come or had it already happened? A mint filter over someone's eyes…? Who do I know that has mint eyes? I can't think properly now, my brain doesn't want to function properly and the voices inside my head get louder—screaming, begging for a break, a pause a stop to this madness. My heart cannot take this any longer and my body only has so many defenses installed in it to shield the pain. I say I have become numb to it but that is not fully true. I merely attempt to tuck it away somewhere and hide it away but it acts more as the reason for my anger to sprout up and the emotions I feel to be all over the place. I broke down and followed in the crazy ones called my 'family' footsteps when my real family wasn't there for me. I allowed the sadist and the masochist to brainwash my soul and all it has brought me is a distorted and confused world that I don't want to feel._

I think back on the dream in which Unknown had taken possession of my body, my actions and how helpless it made me feel. _Is this what Unknown had undergone in his past or something? And those voices I heard just now, the screaming… The darkness that I felt needed to wrap my body in and just stay hidden within it as a sense of camouflage._ _Normally I'd wish to see stars within the sky but now that is not what is needed. It has to be dark and secure with none of the light. Is this why smiling is so hard for him? He feels the weight of two a duplicate and the one who is vanished—Rika… The one who suffers from the vanished one—that must be V… What could the two of them done to this poor child? I called him a good boy before but that must not have brought up happy memories as it normally would…_ A voice hoarse and unable to emit the sounds of joy from having to protest countless time to no avail and the manner in which the one who you love with hair red he who doesn't have it bad and he is akin to you but you are the sickly, ill child that cannot defend himself so you cannot move forward like the rest—like him. You are only stuck in a standstill. This would explain my dream of before the girl thought. The boy who was frozen in time with tears streaming down his face asking why. _That was Unknown then!?_ There are two child of red hair and the golden eyes. God holds an important role in the two's life but does it feel as if one is granted more than the other the voice in the girl with long brown hair asks. Do you believe it to be fair? Favoritism is always an undermining thing especially with children. It can cause hierarchies within the children's life and one to feel more balanced than the other—more secure. A stable life laid out for one and the other cannot compete so what is formed—a complex. Inferior. An inferior complex. The one that cannot win no matter what cards are thrown at them. The feelings I was just feeling belong to Unknown, so why am I feeling them? _I guess I don't have to necessarily talk to Seven now but…I should confirm from him the truth so then I can try and help Unknown. I don't want him to keep shutting me out and I want to be with him. How should I tell him about how I figured out the information about him though?_

The girl with long brown hair decides she has to meet with Seven soon but first is Zen and she notes the time on her phone. She must have willed time forwards because it reads 8:30. The girl takes a quick shower and put the clothes she had laid out on. She dials Zen's phone to ask him what her mode of transportation should be to get there. The girl dials the number and waits for the response after a series of rings then Zen's voice sparks to life on the other end. "Hello, good evening!" "I was just about to finish up here and was just about to call you as well." Zen said. The girl was twirling her hair while listening then spoke up "How am I supposed to get to your apartment? The last time I got there was because of Jumin, well more specifically his driver." A grunt noise could be heard on the other side of the phone "Really…"he started "I don't particularly like receiving help from Jumin but if that is what happened the last time then I guess it can happen again…I'm not calling him though I'll leave that up to you…" The girl stopped twirling her hair "You want me to call him?" "I am not any closer to him that I am to you, but if that makes you feel uncomfortable then very well, I shall call him." "I'll see you soon then Zen!" The girl hung up the call and proceed to click on Jumin's number. _I hope this isn't too awkward for me…_ I click on Jumin's number and hope that he isn't too busy to answer his phone or possibly won't even wish to talk to me or hear my voice. The phone begins to ring and ring until a crack is emitted from the other line and a brief yell to someone else and then his voice echoes louder in my ears as he speaks back to the phone than the person he just shouted something to. "Hello, this Jumin speaking, what do you need?" "Uh…yes Hello this is (Insert name)." "I'm sorry to bug you as you are probably doing something valuable with your evening tonight or still at work I don't know, but I called to ask if you could have your driver take me over to Zen's place and I can find transportation back I just require a ride there, please." Jumin doesn't respond for a few seconds and I hear a constant tapping in the background as if he were tapping his foot upon the ground repeatedly or tapping his fingertips against his chin or even his favorite pen against something carefully planning out how this ordeal would play out. That happens for a while until I hear him speak again and he says "What do I get out of this, you didn't expect me to comply for nothing did you? Nothing is free in this world…so what will I get in return." The girl kind of figured it wouldn't go smoothly at least not with Jumin of all people. I see now why Zen passes this task along to me, of course he wouldn't want to feel in debt to Jumin… The girl with long brown hair couldn't even fathom what she could give him or what he would even want so she just asked outright "Well, what would you like from me then?" Another pause.

Jumin was enjoying his quality time with Elizabeth 3rd in his house when a call began and so he took his hands off of Elizabeth's soft fur and went to grab his phone to see who could be calling and what they would want. This number, it must be the new girl (Insert name) so he answered and wanted to get back to his precious cat soon so he was pretty blunt with his response and asked the girl what she needed from him. The girl must have been taken aback because she paused for a second then answered requesting if his driver could take her to Zen's house of all the locations she could have chosen. Mind you I have nothing against Zen it's him who has the problem with me. I most likely would have agreed with no consequences but since she wants to visit him, it slightly angers me. So I decide to make a bargain with her and tell her that through the phone. The girl replies asking me what I would want of her. I pause because what could I include to what I already have, what could I need to add to my collection of things? I already have an assistant and don't intend to replace her. I should have something she could work on or even get paid for. I don't know what this girl was doing before she met us but I don't believe it could have been very well paying… This will help her and will also allow me to watch over her. Let me think—I know, she could work in my garden for me. I often take walks in but she could plant some flowers there and tend to it and then, create a vegetable garden, things of that nature. Jumin turned back to the phone. "Hello." He said "Are you still there?" The girl had been waiting patiently for his answer and then he came back and asked her if she was still on the phone!? "Yes" she fumbled "Have you decide upon anything yet?" Jumin readied himself "Yes, I have actually you shall become my gardener. I don't know if you were aware but I have a garden outside of my house and it is very huge and I never got around to hiring someone to fix it up. I will pay you of course and we can become a bit familiar with each other that way. Do you accept? I think it would benefit you if you did, but I will let you decide of course…" The girl was not expecting to receive a job with this call. She wanted to laugh at her situation but she was still on the phone and it would be rude to start laughing when Jumin was being dead serious. The girl thought about her choices. She was indeed in need of some money as she was very short on cash right now. The management of a garden can be fun and since I haven't started the RFA tasks yet I will be something that can keep me busy throughout the day. The only thing that bothered her was being under the intense watch of Jumin while outside of his house and in his garden. She was certain supervision would be mandatory in this case but she mouthed in the phone yes and then said it aloud so Jumin could hear her conclusion. "Yes, I believe I can try my best with this job! Thank you for suggesting it to me!" Jumin feels his anger subside a bit after hearing that. He couldn't force the girl or anything, well technically he could but hadn't wanted to go to those lengths just to assure a job to the new recruit that basically anyone he knew could have taken over. The most he could have said is if you don't take over this job you'll be missing out on the pay and it would be referred to someone else. He didn't want to admit this to himself but he was sincerely glad the girl accepted. The other members probably would be shocked, Zen especially, he might think I forced her into it or coaxed her which I did in a way but who cares how it happened. "Yes you're very welcome I shall send my driver over to you house soon. Just send me your address via text and it shall be done." The girl said cheerfully "Thank you Jumin!" Jumin was smiling very slightly, at least now she will think of me in high regards than when we first met or I hope she does and he said "You are welcome I will talk to you some other time, I must get back to working now."

The girl sent Jumin her address as a text as he told her and then proceed to wait for a response back. The text came and it said I have sent the address to my driver and also here is the schedule for you to work as the gardener. It should list the amount of money you shall be paid, some of the tasks you are to complete and when, and the days you shall be working. I suggest you familiarize yourself with it so you can have an idea what to do with it when it happens. The girl shook her head _Yeah, okay Jumin I'll be prepared jeez. He said the driver would be about thirty minutes until they arrived. I should probably inform Zen of this._ The girl went to the text section clicked on Zen's name and began to type her message I called Jumin and everything went well. The driver will be about twenty minutes to get to my house and then however long it will take to reach your house and pressed send.

Zen in his semi-basement abode noticed her had gotten a text. Zen was dressed in a sharp white dress shirt and some black pants. He had restocked his refrigerator because it normally was less than half empty filled with only beers and a couple bottles of waters since he was rarely at home to cook a proper meal for himself. He had gathered some groceries and ingredients for the meal that would be tonight with (Insert name). He had the food cooking on the stove in a pan. It was some curry rice and some vegetables and finally he had bought some of those fish-shaped buns he couldn't help it especially since the vendor was located so close to his house and he was sure the girl would have never tasted one before. He replied to the text the girl had sent "Saying I'm sorry for making you call Jumin, I hope he didn't hassle you too hard that jerk but seeing as you got him to get his driver to drive you here things must have went okay. The girl was awaiting the driver she had about ten minutes to go and she replied to Zen's message Yeah I won't call it easy but we arranged something to get this to work. I'm sure you'll hear about it from him soon enough but I'm sure I won't have to ask him for any favors anytime soon. This should cover my expenses at least for a while with Jumin. The driver had arrived and she got in the limousine greeted the driver and sat with her phone in her lap and her hands folded atop it. The girl was looking at the scenery outside the window in the back as it whizzed before her eyes. She loved to look at gorgeous scenery and views whenever possible and took none of it for granted as some people often do. The next thing she knew they were in front of Zen's house and the driver got out and opened the door for her. "Thank you!" she told the driver and told the driver that they could go ahead and leave as she would find another means to get back. The driver sped away and the girl walked up Zen's driveway and up to the door and knocked on it. Zen was in the house he was combing his hair out and when there was the knock at the door so he put the comb down and pulled his hair and its entirety into the classic ponytail he normally sported and opened the door with a grin. "Wow babe [I'm cringing right now, but he calls you babe over the phone like after the like second call so I had to do it…Please don't hate me you guys], you look really good!" The girl with long brown hair averts her gaze and then looks back up at Zen "Thank you, you are looking very handsome tonight as well." The girl then sniffs the air "And wow, it smells really good, I can't wait to eat!" Zen ushers her inside and then says "Oh right the food, it should be done soon!" Zen closes the door behind them and then Zen tells (Insert name) to sit down at the table while he finishes cooking the food. The girl remembers his house very well as Jumin made fun of him so having the semi-basement house but honestly she really liked it as the view with the stars they sat and saw together was gorgeous, one that if time warping so many times deleting it from her mind she would be hypothetically upset and sad about. [I'm trying so hard to not make something happen between Zen and MC right now. Zen why are you doing this to me…T-T] The girl dazed in that memory for a moment remember the reason why she came here in the first place and snapped out of her trance of being back in Zen's house but she would wait until dinner was cooked before she asked him the question. Dinner was placed on the table and the two of them ate. The girl with long brown hair and bangs picked up one of the fish-shaped buns before anything she remember Zen saying how good these were and how happy he was that he could get them basically any time. She ate it and was impressed they were really good! The girl told Zen that she really liked his cooking and the two of them ate enjoying the meal. Once they were done the two of them moved into where the couch was and sat down. Zen started "Okay so what did you want to talk to me about that we had to meet face to face?" The girl began to get nervous because the only reason she had come here was to ask him first off if he did his own hair. She knew his hair wasn't dyed and was actually that color but yes she came to him for hair advice. "Uh well…I know your hair isn't dyed but I was planning on dying my hair a certain way, and wanted to know if you knew anyone that dyes hair and could do mine for me?" "I know it's a stupid request and I could have just asked you this over the phone but I had to feel your hair in person. You are always boasting about it and everything saying how it feels like silk so I thought you wouldn't mind if I gave it a feel…" Zen has this shocked, dazed look on his face like he is silently screaming is this girl for real. The girl moves behind Zen on the couch with her body presses against his back while the two of them are sitting down. The girl grabs Zen's hair and undoes the ponytail that Zen had worked so much on perfecting so much before the girl had gotten here not that she would know that. Zen's hair falls loose everywhere and the girl begins stroking Zen hair feeling it and it actually is as soft as he always claims it to be. The girl doesn't want seem creepy any more than she probably already is but she can't help wanting to touch people's hair that looks really soft… [This is a personal habit I've had since I was young and still get these tendencies sometimes] Zen must have liked the sensation from her touching his hair because he grabs her head and pulls her closer to him and then presses his lips against hers. The girl is shocked but because she remembers kissing him in the past or future in the different timeline she doesn't dislike it and begins wanting more… No she tells herself I want to be with Unknown, and do these type of things with him. The girl with long brown hair feels a hatred for herself because she is enjoying the time and these feelings with Zen…but the thing is she doesn't want to use him and toy with his emotions so she pushes away and starts apologizing frantically. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry I didn't mean for this to happen." The girl erupts into tears and tries to back away from Zen. "I didn't…didn't want to make you feel these feelings for me I…"she sobs "I really only came over to ask you a question and didn't want to lead you on…I knew this was going to be the outcome and I didn't tell you to meet somewhere else…" Zen hadn't realized what he had done wrong _. Isn't this what the girl had wanted, why is she crying? Have I done something wrong, maybe she only did come over to tell me something but as she said she could have called me. This isn't my fault…no I am not at fault here. At least my instincts didn't get the better of me and she stopped this before a regrettable decision was made. Then what was she saying before something about hair dye. Yeah…sure I can make that happen for her. I guess I'll have to suppress these feelings I have for her now and simply act as this never happened. Let me make a joke to ease her pain._ "What are you talking about?" Zen said chuckling. "You got to touch my hair I was only reciprocating the feelings back, I just chose you lips instead. One who loves looking at himself all the time wouldn't always want to fawn over my body all the time—well maybe I would but I was merely experimenting to see what you thought about your body and that was the best method of doing so. I really liked your lips a lot but what do you think about them?" "M-My lips?" "Well it's another part of me so I think I like them too. But yeah Zen about what I was saying before, do you think I could get my hair dyed?" Zen looked at her looked into her eyes and told her "I'm not sure why you are so intent on getting your hair dyed but yeah I'll see what I can do and transfer their number to you so it can happen. When you get it done send me a picture so then I can see what all the hype was about, alright." "Would you like to go home now I can walk you to the do—but the girl had embraced him and thanked him again for this wonderful night and then said "I don't believe it was fair of you to explore my lips and I not do the same…" Since the two of them were now standing up due to the girl having been about to leave she had to step on her tiptoes and then pressed her lips against his and they fell back onto the couch back into another embrace, she only gave him a quick kiss nothing prolonged.

Unknown had slept near all day waiting for his mission to start near nighttime. He had revolving thoughts about (Insert name) swirling around his head, he had even wanted to call her and talk to her or even go visit her at her house but he had wanted to stay focused on his mission so he refrained. It was night now he had taken a shower an hour earlier and had put on his black face mask to ready himself for the night. He pushed the thoughts of the girl away and went to the desired location he was supposed to go being Zen's house. He drove to the location and arrived in front of Zen's house. Near the side of the house his jacket's hood was secured over his head and the mask over his face and then he did as he was ordered to and surveyed the house from the outside but he had seen a familiar head of long brown hair with bangs and cuddled up to the white haired one in the group Zen. The boy was only supposed to look and find an entryway for the 'supposed' stalker to be able to view him in his house and freak him out a few days later but after he saw the two of them close like that an anger surged within him. He crashed through Zen's side window face covered when he went in but once he crashed through the window his jacket hood flew off and his hair and eyes were exposed. Zen and the girl turned from their positions on the couch to determine what that loud noise was. A figure emerged from the glass of the window located not too far from them. The figure was hooded but after gravity had worked its magic the hood had navigated its way off the figure head and back hanging over his back as it should. The girl immediately recognized a head full of grey dyed hair with pink tips spritzed everywhere. The girl fell to the ground she felt sick. _Why was he even here!? I thought he told me he had a mission?_ The girl felt sick, _had he seen anything of what had just happened? I only came here for him; not for kissing the truth is I was going to dye my hair the same as his. I 'm not sure if it will look as good on me as it does him but it would show my devotion towards him…and now he must think I either don't like him or I was only toying with his emotions instead. He already is a tough one to get to trust in others and probably feels as if I've betrayed him now even though we aren't together yet…_ Unknown vanished the same way he had come he had to ensure he was seeing things properly and that the girl with Zen was indeed (Insert name _). And to think that I had been thinking about her but look what she is doing behind my back. What it's not like we are together or anything—but it still hurts my chest why is that._ Unknown retreated to running back to the location where his car should be. The girl didn't want to get left behind without giving Unknown an explanation for why what he saw had happened. _Was Unknown crying before he left or was that just a figment of my imagination…?_ The girl had to catch up to Unknown quickly for he knew how to navigate his way around and she would lose him like before. No…Wait… The girl wouldn't be able to catch up to Unknown quickly enough so she turned around and went back into Zen's house and closed the door and then slid onto the floor tears falling down. The girl hadn't wanted to blame Zen because she was the one who had called him and asked for this arrangement so she didn't take it out on him just sat there staring at the floor wanting it to make a hole she could drop into and just disappear. The girl had forgotten about the shards of glass that now littered the floor and some of it was slicing through her skin but she didn't care. The girl kept screwing up whenever Unknown was involved and she was certain he wouldn't answer her if she were to call him. That is the only way I can reach you though, I don't know where you live like I do… Zen walked over to the girl and noticed the trails of blood leading down her legs. The girl wasn't reacting. _What had happened just now…?_ Zen had picked the girl up and lead her back to the couch and motioned for her to stay there while he would sweep up all the glass and then proceed to clean up the fresh cuts now existed all along her legs. The girl was still motionless even though he had shifted her to a new location. He got the broom and dustpan from the laundry room area and began sweeping up the glass that cluttered around his floor. He threw the glass into a plastic bag tied it up securely and threw it away. Now it was time for the girl. He went into his bathroom found some disinfectant liquid and some band aids to place over her legs. He cleaned the wound with a rag soaked in water and then applied the disinfectant and then put a series of band aids all over her legs. The girl still didn't react _what is wrong with her!?_ he thought. _Should I take her home, but I wasn't the one who drove her here and its already really late. I guess she'll just have to stay here she doesn't look like she'll be moving anytime soon._ Zen carried her into his bed he hadn't been expecting her to stay overnight but there wasn't much choice now. Based off what had happened earlier he decided they should sleep separately from each other so he was going to have to sleep on the couch. Zen put on his pajamas and left his hair untied because why not it was already down anyways. _I don't normally let people see me with my hair fully out like that, it shocked me._ He hoped the girl would just fall asleep without letting whatever had upset her continue to do so. Zen touched his lips with his fingers _Damn and I'll to forget about that as well but she had kissed me back so what does that mean?_ Zen shook his head and proceeded to try and fall asleep.

The girl came to and she was in a bed. Her legs were stinging in small places all over her legs. I only want to dye my hair after that I'll decide on my next course of action. I really don't feel too well right now… The girl got up and headed towards the bathroom and vomited and then stood up and flushed the toilet. _Ugh can this just not be real it feels so surreal._ The girl was still in her dress she took that off and decided a shower would most likely help her. The girl turned the hot water on and stood in the bathroom looking in the mirror as she had started doing that each time she took a shower. Was she confirming that she was still living in this world or was it to make sure to prove to herself that the events of the day had really taken place? It was the latter of the two she looked at her reflection and you could tell she had been crying a lot today. She no longer wanted to look at herself so she stepped into the shower. All was going well but she had a hard time focusing. She washed her body and her hair and anything else she could do that would stall her before she had to walk back into Zen's room. She felt bad about taking his bed. _Why did he have to do that?_ The girl had a towel wrapped around her this time and needed some clothes. She walked back into Zen's room turned on the light so she could see and opened his closet. _There are so many clothes!?_ The girl didn't need much just a shirt and maybe some shorts. She found his workout attire and there was a lot of it. She grabbed a shirt some shorts and put them on hastily. She found a comb somewhere and brushed her hair and then realized she wasn't really tired but if she didn't go to sleep she would most likely end up crying again. She wanted to tell Unknown the truth so she found her phone and called his number.

Unknown was still driving in his car when his phone began to ring. _Who the hell could that be?_ He recognized the number as (Insert name) and at first he wasn't going to answer but he ended up answering anyways. "Hello…" he heard from the other side "I'm really sorry about what you saw earlier but it's not what you think…" Unknown didn't exactly know how to respond to that. The girl heard no response so she continued speaking. "The truth is I had originally went over there because I wanted my hai—and then she was cutoff because Unknown was now yelling into the phone. "What did you call me for!?" he spat. "I don't want to talk to you or see you ever again…" "Don't call me anymore I don't engage with traitors…" "You wanted to be with RFA then so be it, don't involve yourself with me I don't enjoy betrayals…" Unknown had to bite his lip after he had finished speaking so he wouldn't cry. He wasn't one that normally let his emotions show but this girl was using her magic as she always somehow did. He hung up quickly and had to pull his car over so he wouldn't endanger himself and the anger dispersed and he only felt sadness wash over him.

The girl felt all emotions wash over her and then nothing, if he no longer wanted to associate himself with her then why was she still living. She let her phone drop out of her grip and smack onto the floor and then walked over to the broken window and broke a large shard of the glass and punctured her chest with it. Jabbing it over and over in her chest repeatedly and only then did the tears fall down her face again. This vicious cycle would finally end she thought. The pain was immense and it throbbed over and over until she brought the shard of glass completely into her chest gouging it as deeply as it would go and then waited until she would fade away. Bad end a voice echoed: You have chosen the get closer to members but deceive them and attempt to reunite with Unknown path. You have failed… And then the girl couldn't feel, couldn't see anything. She gasped a large breath of air and she woke up this time in Rika's apartment. I don't want to be here again. Let me go back. Her time jumping had worked presumably because she had died. She undid her shirt and looked at her chest, no scar, no bleeding it was as if nothing had happened. She checked her phone. All the messages and calls she had had in the previous timeline were there but she was sure nobody would remember them or at least certain things would still be in effect but not others. This was a fresh start though and Unknown wouldn't hate her. The girl went back to sleep content with things as they were for now.


	9. Chapter 9: Continuation of a Timeline

(A/N Hello! You guys must know I love Zen a lot and so I couldn't help myself with those last few scenes that happened. Zen's bae until Unknown or Saeran gets his own route. I hope it happens then this fanfic will not only be a dream. Who are you guys favorite to date or to just spend time with I am curious? Unknown didn't mean to say all of those things and he never even found out that what he said did to the MC. It's sad stuff. I hope I didn't put too much information in your minds with all that happened in the last chapter, a lot happened... I am still going strong with this story and still have a lot of ideas for it. Whenever I happen to run out though I'll tell you guys so I can get some answers with the direction you guys feel it should go but for now I still have a handle on it. Do you think the characters are behaving appropriately? Also I've started Seven's route and he's such a funny guy can make your day more interesting all right. You guys should start reviewing on asking me more questions, only if you like of course. I'll get Jumin to pay you or precious Yoosung to play videogames with you. A date with Zen? Do you want Jaehee to become your baehee I can write something on her whenever I finish this since sadly it's not an option in the app… What do you me to do to get you to review? No I'm kidding just enjoy the story that will be enough to keep me writing it! Enjoy!)

The girl woke back up but this time she was in a familiar room. Strange I remembered being in Rika's apartment the last time I had been awake. _Strange where am I?_ The girl looked around and had noticed all the RFA members were looking at her with pity. _Why are they all looking at me like that?_ The girl tried to get up and felt a sharp pain course through her chest. The girl looked down and saw that there was an emptiness where a large glass shard used to be embedded over the area where her heart was. _How is this possible, I shouldn't be back in this timeline again…_ Panic rose in the girl's face she was determined to get up and go see a mirror. The other members pushed her back down telling her that she wasn't in a positon to be moving yet. So she stopped resisting and looked to one of them and asked them what had happened. Zen she told herself he was there with me at his house he should know what happened. She looked eagerly towards his direction and he looked away. The girl spoke up "Zen, how did I—how did I get here…?" Zen explained to the girl that he had fallen asleep the night when the two of them were at his house on the couch but then he heard this weird noise like a repeated slashing so he got up to check what was going on and saw my body crumpled over itself and noticed the piece of glass that had been wedged into my chest. He panicked and dialed for the ambulance immediately and he knew not to touch it because it could cause major complications. The girl had to undergo surgery and that took almost a week because the glass had been so close to her heart that if it was grabbed in the wrong way it could be detrimental and the girl could possibly die. Finally after a week of these intense surgeries the glass was removed and they stitched the area back up securely but the girl was not allowed to move and they kept her under intense medications and drugs so that she wouldn't be able to feel the pain. It had been a total of three weeks now and the girl had finally woken up. Zen had wanted to blame himself for this whole thing happening but he knew there was some other factor that had cause the girl to do this to herself. The girl slowly tried to get up again she was desperate to see her own reflection. She called out a name that would normally have soothed her pain but she wasn't sure if it would this time she did the action anyways "Unknown!? Where is Unknown then…?" "I need to see him, where is my phone does anyone know where my phone is?" The other members were all looking at her with pained expressions and they discussed amongst themselves. 707 whispered to the others "I know she mentioned this Unknown person when we first met her but is he even real?" Zen chimmed in "Yeah I'm starting to think this person is a figment of her imagination. She had apparently seen someone break the glass in my house but I never saw anyone. I want to say she did it but then when did she have time to do that because we were together the whole time?" Yoosung started "This is a major problem and you guys thought my gaming was bad but this person they are controlling her life just as Rika did with her hold on me, this isn't healthy for her…" Jumin sighed and said "I am only glad that I have the funding that could help her get better but she was the one who was supposed to take over Rika's job it will be a while before she can physically walk again won't it?" Jaehee began "I feel bad for the girl, what do you think is the cause for her behaving like this?" Zen had seen someone in his house at the time this happened but he had no clue who they were so he went along with what everyone was saying. If everyone acted as if this person she continues to whine over isn't real then maybe he can still have a chance to keep his feelings for the girl. Once the girl had had her surgery completed about a week ago he made up his promise by having the girl's hair dyed as she wanted. He found a text sent to him from the girl and it read I want my hair to be dyed grayish white with pink tips and a picture was attached. The picture this girl had sent him was the one the girl had doodled on her notebook when she was writing all the attributes she liked about Unknown. She had added a doodle of her long hair colored the way Unknown's is and had sent it to Zen before in her free time before the driver had come to pick her up. She had done this as a precaution in case something had gone wrong. _Is that why she is so adamant on getting up? She must realize that her life is saved and can't truly believe it but why…_ The girl realized nobody was responding to her plea so she looked over to where they were. "You guys won't let me leave and you keep looking at me like I'm pathetic… There's no way you all want me to continue to be a RFA member right so just leave me alone!? I have to find Unknown… Is nobody going to give me my phone?" Zen looked at the girl and locked his red orbs to her brown ones "Your phone was broken after you threw it on the floor, it no longer works anymore…" The girl stopped moving and thought to herself _Then I don't have any way to contact Unknown anymore…Well then I guess I'll really have to continue the RFA work and attempt to meet him through it. I remember in one of the timelines he comes to Rika's apartment so I only have to return there._ The girl stopped panicking and then she asked "Can someone get me a mirror since you won't let me find one myself…" Zen rummaged in his pockets and pulled out a pocket mirror just in case you know and handed it to the girl. The girl looked at her reflection in the tiny mirror and then she saw her hair was different, no longer brown. In fact it had been cut and was dyed a whitish gray and had pink tips spritzed randomly as she wanted it. The girl began crying her phase one of becoming more like Unknown had been complete. But my hair it's gone. I don't think I asked for it to be cut. She grasped at hair that would normally be there that is now gone. My hair but since Unknown's hair is short I guess this is even better. I still want to see him. Since I didn't die like I thought I did I should go and beg him for forgiveness but I don't know where he is. The girl asked the RFA members as a group "Do any of you know when I will be released? I am ready to leave this place…" The RFA members all looked at each other and then back at the girl. "You cannot leave until the doctor gives you permission to. The doctor had only told us you might be waking up today but it was only a possibility. So we have to wait until he ensures us you can leave for sure and signs you out." The girl was impatient now "So where is the doctor then, I need to get back to doing the work for RFA and Jumin I still have my job as your gardener I must start on as well!" All the other members looked to Jumin in confusion. Zen said "What the hell is she going on about Jumin?" Jumin looked at all of them and said "I had been meaning to tell you guys but I hired (Insert name) as my gardener." Jaehee muttered under her breath "I hope you find him a decent boss then…It's not easy working under him…" Zen was enraged "When did this happen!? I don't recall this happening?" The girl retorted "Zen, you had told me to call him and this is what came from it…" The girl called for the doctor and eventually he walked in and assessed the situation. The doctor basically told her she would need crutches and possibly a wheelchair and she couldn't bend forward and do anything strenuous because it might open her stitches back up. He also informed her that she shouldn't work and should just get a lot of rest and take her pain killers and other medicine and he provided her some fresh bandages that could be applied on her wound when those got old. A shower was not really recommended she would have to have some one give her like a sponge bath or something and delicately clean that area. The girl could leave now but the question was who was going to take care of her…

Her time warping in which she thought had taken her to a new timeline had only extended the same one previous by a little so not much had changed except she was now alive. The girl would have to buy a new phone unless her old one could somehow still be salvageable. The guys were going to suggest Jaehee since she was a girl but she glared and them and then said I would but I am always busy and wouldn't be able to fit her into my already busy schedule. Jumin opted to do it but Zen didn't like the sound of that so he immediately opposed that but then he thought since the event took place at my house it will probably be a traumatic place for her to return back to so suddenly otherwise I would volunteer myself for the task. That left Yoosung and Seven but Seven had school and was in no condition to take care of the girl so then that left Seven. Seven yelled "Huh, me?" "You guys want me to take care of her…fine I guess she can't get any more hurt than she is if she if with me…" Seven sighed he picked the girl up and carried her to his babe and placed her inside the passenger's side. Some nurses carried out the crutches and the wheelchair and all the medications the girl would be taking and placed them into his backseat for them. Then finally Seven started up his car and sped off to his apartment. The girl had never been in Seven's apartment before but this was her chance to get closer to him now and there was no way to deny her especially now that she was hurt. This wasn't exactly how she planned to get close to Seven but it could work… The first thing the girl noticed once she slowly entered his house on crutches was the mess that littered the floor. The girl had stopped and was looking at everything and simply taking it all in. This was different she thought and soon Seven came in after her carrying her wheelchair and all her medications and set them down in the corner of one part of the room. The girl remembered her phone if it could still be fixed was still at Zen's house so she walked up to Seven on her crutches and asked him politely "Could you call Zen for me, I know he said my phone was broken but isn't there some way it could be fixed?" Seven looked at the girl and tightly grasped his cords that hung from his head phones around his neck. Seven replied "Well that depends on how much damage the phone has taken from whatever damage it took…but I can call him and ask him if he has it and then go pick it up for you, alright." Seven calls Zen's number and waits for him to pick up and when he does he says "Hello Zen I am calling you for (Insert name) so don't hang up on me and no this is not a joke." "Yeah I called because (Insert name) wants me to go and pick up her phone from you place so I am the messenger for that. Huh? You say you want to speak to her to make sure I am not lying." "Okay hold on a second". Seven turns to me and says "It's for you". I go and sit down on the couch because I can't support myself very well and talk on the phone at the same time. Seven brings the phone to me and I bring it up against my ear and say "Hello Zen, I'm here!" I hear Zen start laughing "I honestly thought Seven was trying to trick me or something but now that I can hear your voice I know it's true." Zen's footsteps could be heard in the background. "Aha here it is your phone is just as you left it on the floor." "It will be ready to be handed over to Seven once he gets here okay!" The girl responded "Yes thank you Zen! I really owe you for this! I only hope that Seven can fix it back to the way it was…" "Goodbye Zen I'll talk to you later once my phone gets fixed or if it doesn't when I buy a completely new one."

The girl handed Seven back his phone did a little bow and told him to hurry back here as soon as he could. Once the door had shut and Seven's car could be heard zooming off until it couldn't any longer the girl thought about all that had happened since she had returned. _I am back in this timeline and my phone I can't wait to see it again I can't function without it. I can't do anything with the RFA party, I can't message anyone or call them, I won't be able to communicate with Unknown, I can't know the time, and the list goes on… I can't believe I survived my suicide though, I never would have thought that to be possible. I am now staying with Seven too. This is a completely new experience for me. I have no background information from any previous timelines so basically I'm going in blind. I shouldn't look through Seven's stuff while he isn't here there could be some potential camera or a passcode that might do something when not inputted correctly. Honestly it's more terrifying being in his house than Zen's. I would have opted myself to return back to Zen's house myself but I guess he thought it would be too stressful for me or maybe he didn't want to deal with the awkward situation that happened between us from before_. _I am fine here though Zen has fans and if they were to discover anything about me it could potentially damage his relationship. I hope the members kept this suicide on the down low I really do not want anyone to know about this if they don't have to especially the media._ The girl wanted to move around but knew that would be bad for her condition. She sort of understood Zen's situation with his ankle a bit better know the main difference though is he heals extremely fast and I don't so I'll be in pain for quite some time. _If Unknown knew that I was hurt like this would he take some of his time to take care of me like this_ she thought to herself? It might make him angry instead because if I disappear then I can't become a vessel for Mint Eye or RFA I will try to not do anything like that again but the constant hoops I had to jump though to obtain his love was getting a bit over my head for a second there and now I can barely walk or do any activities because of it. The girl wished Seven had an animal now so she could have someone to direct her attention to and she wouldn't feel so restless and bored. The most he had heard was he had a maid and the maid would have to be paid double what she was getting now if he owned one so she shook her head and thought better of it. I still miss my long hair she thought but I guess it won't be in my way anymore and she continued reaching at the air and emptiness that existed where it once was. Once I get my phone fixed I'll have to call Zen and ask him why it got cut so short. _What else can I do? Like I said I'm scared to even touch anthing in this house I'll just have to wait for him to return. Maybe he'll offer some of his favorite chips and drink when he gets back! I really would enjoy that as he is always going on about how the combination is pure heaven. If I have a sweet tooth though will I still enjoy it as much, hm I don't know…_ The girl wants to draw some more doodles of all the members and what she thinks of them so far. Paper she looks around the room. Paper I need paper… Oh and a pencil. The girl looks to the desk where Seven's computer grabs her crutches stands up and slowly makes her way over there and then grabs a sheet of computer paper and a number two pencil and returns back to the couch making sure to place everything that got disturbed in the process back the way it was. Once she plops herself down carefully wincing slightly at the motion of going down and places her crutches over the base of the couch leaning then vertically and making sure they don't fall over because it will be hell trying to pick those things up off the floor. Once her crutches are soundly situated she doodles little chibis of everyone and writes down notes of what she knows about them so far and what has happened with them. Jaehee: not much actually I haven't really spent much time with her but she is very caring yet worries about things a bit too much but I honestly don't blame her working under Jumin and I will be soon too… I do know that she loves coffee though so maybe I could make her some sometime. Jumin: he is an very professional man but his way of dealing with things can be a bit direct sometimes and make him seem to show no empathy because of it. He did give me a job though so I have no qualms with him. Seven: I don't know much about him either besides jokes seem to be his thing, he really like Ph. D. Pepper and Honey Buddha Chips and he is very secretive and knowledgeable on technology and hacking specifically. Yoosung he really likes videogames that is his life until he gets a bit more serious about his education, he mentions Rika like a broken record so I really need to refrain from mentioning her unless he does so first otherwise I'll lose my mind and get upset with him. He also seems to enjoy cooking even if it doesn't turn out well. He whines and cry a bit excessively but he is such a sweet kid that it isn't too much of a problem. Zen: He's a narcissist and we all know it. It's hard to have a conversation with him without him mentioning himself at least one or twice in it. He seems to have a general respect for all the members and everyone else well…except for Jumin. The two of them never get along… He doesn't seem to like people badmouthing others and has a profound respect for V. His hair is really long and he is handsome. We ki-kissed before I got hurt. Those fish-shaped buns are really something! Echo girl hasn't been mentioned yet by me and I have only met her in person once but she is only bad to be around when Zen is involved otherwise she seems okay… You know what I take that back she is not half bad as long as if she doesn't want to obtain something which makes it hard to describe her in general. Wait why am I even talking about her again…? Then there is Unknown: I have tried to get close to him several times now. He is mysterious and his background is presumably sad or at least that is what I got from my visions and dreams he was in. It's very hard for him to get close to others and he doesn't like being betrayed or feeling used. I believe he may wear contacts but his isn't confirmed—The girl's pencil lead snapped as she heard the door open once again after the security from outside the door had been quickly entered by V…


	10. Chapter 10: The Pain of her Chest

(A/N Please don't hate me for what you are about to read. Villainizing characters who you actually like is the hardest thing but it's a part needed for the story. Also how many of you thought the MC was safe since she was transferring timelines? I probably got a lot of you with that one. You were most likely thinking "Ugh now MC has to get close to Saeran all over again and everyone's memories will be reset again too…" Nope this is also a part of my plan for a certain ending that will be coming soon for this story. As always I hope you are enjoying the story! I think I am getting the hang of writing this stuff now. I hope it's not all over the place and makes sense. Honestly I need to include more of Jaehee I realize MC has barely interacted with her. That will come at some point, maybe they will get some coffee together or something. I don't know… What is the general thoughts and opinions on the MC with her hair cut and colored like Unknown's? I don't like that her hair is cut short because her long hair is really beautiful but I figured since she'll look completely different and the shorter hair would suit her much btter with it colored like his. Continue reading and enjoying or sympathizing or getting frustrated with with MC life or however else its making you feel.)

V had emerged through Seven's house it's not that surprising that he got past the three layer security with how Seven is always doing his bidding and how dependent V is on Seven. _That's all fine and good and everything but what is he doing here_ the girl with now short gray and pink hair thought to herself. The girl got up and supported herself with her crutches. "I'm sorry V but if you are looking for Seven he's not he—and the girl was cut off by V as he some tears slid beneath his sunglasses and down his face. A saddened expression could be seen through the sunglasses and then he took them off entirely. "I thought I told you you were like family to me, so how could you go and do something like this!?" I came all the way here to check up on you I'm only glad you received assistance in time. Then V's emotion of sadness morphed into anger and he got up close to the girl's face and yelled "Are you trying to imitate Rika or something because it's not very funny." The girl felt back onto the floor abruptly and a sharp pain shot through her chest, she was wincing and hurriedly trying to back up away from V. _Seven you need to get back her fast, I am really scared right now. I don't know if I believe in God or anything but if there is one he needs to get you back here as quick as possible. I'm hurt and if he wanted to do something to me there isn't much I can do right now…_ The girl looked up at him and girl see the effects of the blindness that was slowly forming in his eyes but had not quite taken over yet. Then V's face returned back to normal again and he mouthed the words "I am sorry Rika…" V extended his hand out to the girl to help her up and the girl did she was certain if abnormal things like this kept happening her wound would reopen more quickly that she would want. Once she was back on her feet with the crutches beneath her armpits she looked to V to find that his sunglasses were back over his eyes. "I am sorry about this, it's just this is very similar to what Rika had done to herself. We spoke less and her depression had made her do things like injury herself but I was always there to help support her through it until there was the time when she pushed me away and things became worse for the both of us…" "I was a bit enraged over that and it brought back some horrible memories I hope I didn't scare you or anything or you won't trust me now because of it." Then he smiled at the girl. The girl smiled back as best she could without letting her real demeanor shine through. The girl shook her head and replied softy "No I understand it was only the grief taking over…", but in her head she was screaming _what the fuck I don't want to be around him at least not for a while by myself while I am still in this condition…he could have really harmed me if he wanted to… I am going to tell Seven about this once he gets back but he probably won't believe me…_ V looks back to the girl "Okay then, I have to go now. I just wanted to tell you not to hurt yourself again like that. Someone must take over Rika position now that it's an option and that person is you from now on. So I hope you achieve great things." And with that he put his hand in the air signifying that he was waving goodbye with a smile plastered on his face and then he exited the apartment. The girl fell back on the couch and released a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding and was recovering her senses and attempting to return back to her former state before he showed up but that was near impossible now. The girl tried not to think about it too much yet it kept appearing in her mind. V's glare haunting her and the threating stance he had that was directing to her if she didn't listen she would be worse off that she was now. The girl began hyperventilating and she couldn't stop shaking and she tried her best not to cry. This hadn't help her injury at all it only cause her to coil her body within herself as tightly as her injury would allow. She had her knees against her chest and her hands covering her face. _I had never thought of V in this light before because he was usually only expressing his sadness alone and not in conjunction with anything else that was going on. I don't know if he intended to be harsh and frightening like that but that is all I can think of him when I see him in the future._ Just then Seven entered through his door and the girl jumped up and put her hands up in a defensive manner and one of vulnerability and began crying. Her chest was hurting now and she was very tense and fear was the only thing that could be seen in her eyes. Seven had the girl's phone in his hands and said "I have you phone back so I'll try and see if it can be fixed fo—wait what's the matter did you miss 7-0-7 that much…" Then he looked more closely and saw there was something seriously bothering the girl. Seven shook the girl a bit and said in a worried tone "Hey what's wrong? What happened?" _I wasn't gone that long was I? She won't stop shaking…_ Seven placed the girl's phone down on a nearby table and walked over to the girl and just held her and rubbed her back and told her it would be okay.

(Flash back type thing)

The girl couldn't tell where she was at but her body didn't feel like her own at the moment. She had started to recall what had happened after she had killed herself after what Unknown had told her. Weirdly enough that wasn't the first time she had killed herself either. Apparently another time the girl before this incident when she had only just first was learning how to time leap and had only discovered recently that she could even use it had become overwhelmed because of it. The girl had experienced a stream of consciousness that had no real beginning and the ending just faded out. I am a girl? Or am I nothing as the phone appears before me… A chatroom full of guys—syug. Or who was it?... Whose in danger; the animals all get together: a black bear, a red cat, a brown armadillo, a yellow bird, a white wolf and then there is me. What exactly do I fit in: a chameleon for I shift my will to that of who I am beneath, whose path I have chosen, the environment I belong in changes… Too often, too little balance does not exist. Realize that I leap through the hourglass. Time—sand falling. I leap too many times so now I fall. The toys of everyone's emotions. Toying am I? I toyed with them all… Now I must leave for good. The bright light and blond hair is all I can see. W-h-o a-r-e y-o-u? Rika!? Rika. Rika… Then does that mean I am in heaven. I can't speak and think normally now. I look to Rika and she tells me "Your time is not up yet, you must venture back from where you came and enjoy your life as I cannot." That time and the one where I have only barely survived sort of fused together which is why I could not remember it until now.

(Flash back end)

The feeling of possession is still heavily embedded within the girl and then something weird happens… The girl with her eyes dull, void, and lifeless opens her mouth to speak and out comes the voice of Rika and with her voice a single word is pronounced—a name to be specific. Saeran where have you gone…? Then the girl stood with her hands outreached V this boy is our new project. Then the girl's went from void back to her own and she still had fear in her eyes and was pointing at the door and repeating V over and over. The girl's wound hadn't reopened but it was bleeding in that area because she was supposed to take it easy but V had caused her to stumble and fall so much that it only worsened her wound. When Seven had heard the name Saeran come out of the girl's mouth but in Rika's voice he thought _how is she doing that? And now the girl has reverted back to being frightened and she keeps saying V. Was V here? That's abnormal what did V want at my house? I'll have to calm her down and ask her what happened._ The girl felt a pain convulse where her chest was again so it brought her out of her fearful state and she was clutching her chest now and looking down and saw it was bleeding so she got up and grabbed her crutches and hobbled over to get and search for where the bathroom was. She didn't want Seven to have to see her in a vulnerable state anymore. She turned around and told him "I'll be okay and I'll tell you what happened in a little while. Can you direct me to your bathroom? Oh and can you bring me the bandages too I realized that I am bleeding because of—no she shook her head I'll tell you after. I should probably take some pain medication as well I can do that after the bath as well." Seven was still in a perplexed and confused manner especially after he had heard the girl say Saeran, he hadn't heard that name in such a long time. The boy pointed to upstairs but then realized the girl would have a problem getting up there so he carried her in his arms and lifted her up the stairs and then told the girl "I have to work but you can call me if you need anything alright." He came back up the stairs with the bandages and medication and placed that in his guest room. _When was the last time I had people over to spend the night? I think it has been quite a while, so a part of me is happy the girl is here._ "Oh wait Seven… Seven turned around to glance at the girl. "I don't have any clothes or I don't think I ever had a chance to get any. What should I do about this…?" Seven scratched the back of his head. _I have crossdressed before so I probably have something I could give the girl to wear but then I would have to tell her and see her shocked face, oh well. "Yeah well I think I might have some clothes for you to wear." The girl stared at him "You do!?" "How?"_ Seven ran back downstairs and disappeared for a minute and emerged back with a maid costume and some panties. "Uh…why a maid costume…?" "I mean thank you for the clothes and everything but I am curious now." Seven pulled on the cords of his headphones "Well the thing is I have crossdressed before and I happen to have a bunch of maid costumes in my closet to play tricks on people by sending them a picture of my maid that is really me." "Here just take it I'll be downstairs and if you want to see more pictures of me crossdressing I have quite a few." The girl shrugged she didn't have a problem with it or anything it just shocked her a bit. Now she wanted to see pictures. The girl took the clothes happily and went and placed them on the bed with everything else. The girl had her crutches and carefully stepped into the bathroom. She laid her crutches against the wall and began undressing slowly. She still had on the patient's wardrobe gown thing on from the hospital. At least she didn't have a shirt she had to pull over her head because that would be hell. She undid the back of the patient's gown and unraveled the bandages off her chest and they fell to the floor and then turned the water on for the bathtub. Seven had both a bathtub and a shower. The girl preferred showers normally and it had been a while since she had actually used a bath but the doctor said so she had little choice. The girl couldn't sit down in the tub all the way because she wasn't sure if she would be able to get back out of it once she finished so she decided to sit on the rim the ledge however you call it that lined the bathtub's shape and just put her feet in the tub. The water was slowly filling up the tub, she wouldn't need a lot of water since she wouldn't be getting in the tub but still filling up a bathtub is always a tedious process. The girl swirled her hand in the water and then remembered since Seven was back then her phone must be back too. She hadn't gotten to see it's condition yet because of whatever the hell had taken over her body and the shock she was in until just a few minutes ago. _I heard Rika's voice but this is my body so what was that? I remember seeing her up in the sky somewhere and what she said using my body Saeran?... Who is Saeran? I don't remember anybody with that name…_ The girl had surveyed the water again just a little more to go before there would be enough but not an excessive amount of water she was using. The girl analyzed her chest where the stitching was located. It was right in between her breasts the area where the stiches were was purple and the stiches were done in a neat manner. Since the wound had bled it was a wash of red over the purplish black color that already masked the wound. It didn't look pleasant the stitching across was a long line. Well she had tried to make the wound as large as possible to ensure her death and because of that she was suffering so much now. The water had filled up enough by now and she sat on the ledge of the upper surface that lined the bath with her feet in the water. She grabbed the sponge and washed her body and when she got to her chest carefully dabbed at that area and washed all the blood off. Then she got a plastic bucket and stood up carefully and doused the water over herself washing all the soap away. The girl drained the water and carefully stepped out of tub and grabbed her towel. She dried herself off in a patting motion and then hung her towel up and proceeded on her crutches to the guest room. She wouldn't be able to support both herself and the crutches so she left the towel behind. She only hoped that Seven wouldn't come up here and see her naked form. The clothes were still there and the medicine. She pulled the underwear on up over her thighs and put some ointment on over her wound and secured the new bandages on slowly pulled the maid dress on over herself. She didn't have a bra but a bra would most likely agitate her wound anyways. The girl would have to go downstairs to get water to take with the medicine.

 _How am I supposed to get down these stairs? I really don't want to bother Seven again but I can't see an easy way for me to get down there._ The girl had the medication bottle in one hand and cupped her other and yelled Seven's name and he came at her beck and call. Seven stood and the bottom of the stairs and his heart fluttered for a second. The girl with her short dyed whitish gray and pink tipped hair in correlation with the black and white of the maid dress actually looked really good. The girl looks much better now and then he realized she had probably called him to help her back down the stairs. Seven walked up the stairs and picked the girl up once again and carried her to the bottom and then went back to grab her crutches for her and return them to her. The girl had the bottle of medication in her palm and Seven figured she might need something to drink. _Do I even have any water? I know I definitely have Ph. D. Pepper in my fridge but did I stock the fridge with only that drink… I can't remember._ Seven walked into his kitchen and opened his refrigerator and sure enough there was no water only the soda he craved that helped assist him in staying awake during the hard times of work consuming them in bottles of three sometimes so he had to keep it stocked at all times. Seven reached in and grabbed a bottle and walked back to the girl and said "I'm sorry I tried to look for some water but all I had were these and he motioned to the bottle." The girl smiled and said "That's fine, at least now I will be able to try the drink you are always talking about!" Seven was in a happy mood now _what would the girl think about his favorite drink, should I get her a bag of Honey Buddha Chips to go with that I am certain she hasn't eaten anything since the hospital like many hours ago?_ Seven asked the girl "would you like to try the perfect of heaven I can go grab you a bag of some Honey Buddha Chips unless you want real food. Too bad Yoosung isn't here he could cook you something and I don't have time for that…" The girl nodded her head in agreeance and Seven dashed somewhere else to wherever he had the chips stored at. The girl sat down on the couch and looked at the medication bottle it said she had to take one of these every eight hours if she was in severe pain. She opened the bottle of medication and watched as the medicine slid down and into her palm. She closed the bottle back and unscrewed the soda listening intently at the fizzing sound it made. She placed the pill on her tongue and took a swig of the soda and then swallowed. By then Seven had returned with a golden bag with some chips and honey doused over them as the picture on the bag then handed them over to the girl. The girl immediately opened the bag and then ate some. The girl grinned and her cheeks pinkened and she told Seven "OMG these are really good!" Seven puts his thumbs up and then said "Now you have to drink the Ph. Dr. Pepper and then you'll understand everything!" The girl took another swig of the soda after having eaten the chips and wow it really was the best. Since the girl was feeling much better she decided she should tell Seven what had happened "Seven I'll tell you what happened now that I'm not as shaken up anymore." "Well V was here earlier and he was concerned about what I had done to myself and told me that I was one of his family members now and that I shouldn't hurt myself like this. Then he was looming over me and backing me into a corner and since I fell it caused my wound to start bleeding and he asked me if I was mocking Rika and then he became mad at me and then told me I was stuck in RFA and wouldn't be able to leave and couldn't betray you guys or anything." Seven nodded his head and listened intently, "That doesn't sound like V at all he isn't one to get angry at others. I am not saying I don't believe you but I just have a hard time picturing it…" Seven said "I'll ask him about it later but on another hand I fixed your phone while you were upstairs and getting ready. It works now it wasn't as damaged as Zen claimed it was, in fact it wasn't even that badly cracked only the exterior which doesn't affect anything. It just needed to be charged is all." The red haired boy handed the girl her maroon phone back and the girl hugged Seven and thanked him for all that's he has done for her. Seven hugged her back and told her "okay I have to work again but feel free to make yourself comfortable." The girl smiled and replied "Okay, I'll call you if I need you be sure you don't overwork yourself." Seven put his thumb up and returned back to where ever his computer was located to continue his work.

The girl returned back to her area on the couch that seemed to be her favorite area to go to so far. The girl pressed the power button on the side to see if she had gotten any notifications during the three weeks she had been hospitalized. Unknown's name was lit up and a message was there. The girl had sent him a message two weeks ago but wait—that is when she was still hospitalized. The message read God. What the hell, do you realize what you have done…? That poor girl keeps mentioning your name over and over and now she is hurt badly. I don't know who the hell you are but you should stay away from her? The message Unknown had sent back asked "You must not be (Insert name) because she wouldn't talk to me like this? I don't care that you are bad mouthing me but what do you mean she is hurt…? A half typed constructed message was saved as a draft saying You have no right to know but if I have to tell you the damage you have done (Insert name) is in the hos—and the drafted message ended like that. The girl stared at the screen _He was worried about me, but I thought he didn't want me to associate myself with him anymore. I couldn't have sent these messages so the only person who could have done it would have to be Zen. I'll call him and make sure, no need to make any false accusations._ The girl dialed Zen's number and waited. The phone rang and rang and rang until Zen's voice clicked on the other side. "Hello Zen!" "Oh hey (Insert name) I'm glad to have receive a call from you. How are you feeling?" The girl put her free hand over her chest "I am doing much better than earlier I never took a picture of my new hairstyle to show you. I know you are the one who set it up for me but I still owe you a selfie!" Zen laughed on the other side "(Insert name) you are really cute you know that. Send it to me after we finish this call. Did you want to talk to me about something specific then?" The girl sighed "Yeah I wanted to ask you if you tampered with my phone while I was in the hospital because I saw a message that is sent to Unknown that seems like it was written how you would type and you had told me my phone was broken beyond repair and also that Unknown didn't exist when you saw him that night you were with me right?" Zen's cheerful voice turned into a more serious one because he retorted "Yeah I did, but (Insert name) that guy isn't good for you!? Look at what he made you do to yourself, you almost died because of him. I only told him what he needed to hear and that was to not get any closer to you…" The girl figured she was right and he probably hadn't wanted to hand over the girl's phone back to Seven when he had went to retrieve it but he would most likely seem suspicious if he didn't comply. The girl was a bit angry at Zen now and yelled "You wouldn't understand what Saeran is going through", and hung up on Zen. _Saeran why did I say that name? Ever since Rika said the name through me I had internally stored it in my brain. Was Rika trying to hint to me that that is his real name? I'll still send Zen the picture of me but only because I promised but if he tries to call me or send me a text I won't answer…_ The girl grabs her phone and puts the camera into selfie mode she can't really stand up though because of her injury so she sticks her tongue out at the camera playfully at the camera and clicks the button and then the picture is taken. She goes over to Zen's name attaches the picture and sends it off with a message underneath it saying I'm mad at you now you know so don't try to contact me I just had to keep my promise is all. Zen at his workplace in the basement his least favorite place to practice auditioning at was a bit sad that the girl had gotten offended at their call and had yelled at him and hung up abruptly. _She didn't even say goodbye to me…_ Then he heard his phone ping and he looked at it in anticipation. _Maybe she sent this to apologize_ but then he read the message and realized it was the picture she owed her. Her crutches were on either side of her and she was wearing a…a mai-maid costume… _What the hell!? Did Seven put her up to this? She looks really cute in it though. The message informs him not to talk to her. Aw but why I was only looking out for her…_ Zen puts his phone in his pocket he has to practice for his upcoming role. _I'll try to call her later on and hopefully she won't be so mad. I'll also call Seven and ask him what the deal is with that maid dress._

The girl calls Unknown's number and desperately hopes that he will pick up. The phone rings a series of times until she hears the familiar voice of the one she has fallen in love with. "Hello is this (Insert name) or that other person?" The girl would twirl her hair except it's no longer long enough to do so anymore so she pulls at it instead. "Um…Yes the first answer it's me (Insert name)." Unknown apparently shifts on the other side and says nothing for a while and then "Oh…I heard that something happened to you what happened?" The girl uncomfortable in the direction that this conversation is going didn't really want to have to explain. So she diverted the conversation instead "I'll answer you but first I have a question for you. Is your name Saeran?" Unknown laughed on the other side of the phone but in a nervous way "Who told you that was it my dear brother who hasn't yet accepted his name…?" The girl confused tilted her head not that Saeran could see it and said into the phone "No Rika told me. But who is your brother, you have a brother?" Unknown stopped laughing and questioned "Rika…the same Rika who is dead!? And my brother well I am referring to Luciel the fake name he goes by, I won't call him 707 because that is not even a real name." The girl gasps loudly "Rika told me as a spirit or something I don't even know how to explain it really but she somehow possessed my body and called out that name and said that she was looking for you. I assume this is her past, alive self-speaking because she mentioned how you were her newest project she was working on. And Seven…Seven is your brother!? Unknown coughed and said a dead girl possessed your body weird and I was her project at one point but I don't really want to go into that… Yeah Luciel is my brother but he is always lying to me. I can't trust him as long as he is under that brainwasher V's control." The girl gripped the cushion of the couch "V…how do you know about him?" Saeran said "Ah-ah you still owe me my answer. What happened to you?" The girl didn't know where to start really so she said into the phone "I'll send you a picture and call you back after wards…I really don't want to talk about it…goodbye talk to you soon." The girl hung up the phone and got her camera out on her phone and pulled down the front of the maid dress and snapped a picture of the wound on her chest and then basically her head to show him her hair that had been dyed and cut to match and mirror his. She sent the picture to Unknown and then typed a message. This is what I did to myself…after you told me you didn't want to associate yourself with me anymore and that I should get out of your life. I almost died and thought I was going to a new timeline where I would have to meet you once again all over but that changed after I woke up with this injury in the hospital. I have crutches now to help me walk and I changed my hairstyle to look more like yours. The text message you got before wasn't from me but it was an indicator of what had happened after you saw me with Zen that night… I told you already that I didn't mean for that to happen but you might not trust me anymore. If you really don't want me to involve myself with you I'll stop and you won't have to hear from me again… I am already suffering with these exterior wounds adding interior ones shouldn't be that hard to bear in addition to these. Saeran was at Mint Eye and when he got the messages from the girl he almost cried instead he grit his teeth. _Am I the cause of this? That looks really painful… What did she do after that night to cause this? She told me what happened but hasn't explained what she did to inflict his pain. Her hair she wasn't kidding she had mentioned something like that when we had talked that night but I thought that was just an excuse. I never meant to get so involved with this girl but if she would go to these lengths to keep me happy even though she is suffering… Surely I cannot just dismiss her as I need to but do not want to_. Saeran called the girl back first before she would have a chance to do so, something he has never done before. "…Hello again (Insert name). I did not realize I had hurt you so severely… I will not push you away but because we are in different organizations it makes it extremely hard for the two of us to meet without you or I being called a traitor. You could join Mint Eye with me. But is that what you really want?" The girl was at a loss of words. _He doesn't want to push me away as I thought he would do and now he is extending me an invitation to join Mint Eye with him… Should I take it…? I need time to think this over…_ The girl told the phone quietly almost whispering "I want to say yes but I need some time to think about this…Thank you for answering Saeran and I'll talk to you once I figure it out. Goodbye." "Goodbye (Insert name)." Saeran thought it was weird to hear the girl call him by that name but it was his actual name and now he wouldn't have to hear Unknown each time they spoke it made him happy. _I only have to wait for the girl's answer now…_


	11. Chapter 11: Twins and the End! (Final)

The girl with short grayish white hair with pink tips had a very big decision to make. It was leave the RFA and sever all connections with the members to go join Saeran in Mint Eye or refuse Saeran's request and remain in the RFA but still see him, stay in RFA and forget about him completely, somehow convince Saeran to join the RFA with her, or the final option would be for them to both leave their respective organizations they are in and go live together without even continuing their responsibilities with them and enjoying their lives away from it all. _Why am I making such a big deal out of this now all of sudden? I told myself before that I would drop everything in a heartbeat to be with Saeran…so why?_ The girl was still at Seven's house and she was very tempted to just tell Seven that she would be going out for a bit so she could talk face to face with Saeran and sort everything out. _I think the reason this is so hard on me is because I want Saeran to be happy along with me but I don't know if Mint Eye is the best thing for him but would he mind if I asked him to quit it out the blue?_ The girl in her position on the couch decided to send a text to Saeran asking him if he would be willing to pick her up so they could talk this out. Out of the five options that she created for herself she wasn't sure if she was quite ready to just abandon the RFA like this and considering how V had talked down to her before she was certain that he had wanted her to stay in this position for good. She didn't like being held down and forced into something as he wanted her to be so her reason for leaving could be just that. It's not as if she had to never talk to the RFA members ever again unless of course Saeran wanted her to do so. She could still visit them from time to time and not be a part of the RFA anymore. After Saeran and I make this decision together I will no longer have any reason to time leap anymore. I think part of the reason I time leapt in the first place was because I was unhappy with the way the route and timeline was headed so I went back to tweak certain things such as the words I said to the person or the actions and the expressions I showed them thus creating a specific ending and result of my life with that person. I had a strong will and urge to change something but as I said this will be it I'll absolve the part of me that desperately wished to time leap and remain happy with Saeran. From that point onward if things don't go well I will have to use my words and emotions to express how I feel no more relying on searching for the right answer. Relationships are dependent on trust and if I run away each time something in the future goes wrong with Saeran and I and they change what happens while Saeran can't remember it that would be unfair to him. I call Saeran on my phone I have changed his name from Unknown ot Saeran and wait for him to answer. The phone rings and has the words dialing with appearing and disappearing until it connects and I hear his voice once again. "Hey!, have you made your decision yet?" The girl shakes her head and says into the phone "No not yet Saeran, in fact that is why I called you because I wanted the two us to talk about it together. So are you free to come and pick me up and then we can find a location to go to talk? I don't care where anywhere is fine with me." Saeran agrees and so now I must tell this news to Seven. I get out of the comfortable position I was sitting in while on the couch and go to the room where Seven is working to inform him that I will be leaving and depending on what Saeran has to say it could potentially be a long time. I get up the doorway and then pause and knock at the door with my crutch. Seven turns around from his upright position facing his computer and swivels his chair around to see what I want. "Hey I hope your work is going alright!" I start. Seven says "It's not that it is not going alright but I want some sleep… Why am I always being treated as a slave." "Did you need something from God 707, is my home still comforting to you?" The girl nodded and replied "Yes I enjoy your home very much but…" Seven looked down and did that whine and cry time thing at the same time it was weird seeing that crying emoji he always did come to life. "But…is something not pleasing you…it's the mess in my house isn't it. I am not used to having people come over all the time." The girl nods in disagreement "No, no it's not your house at all that's the problem and it isn't you either before you start saying that. The thing is I have to leave here and go visit someone I haven't seen since I was in the hospital." Seven had a shocked look on his face "Where is it you are going? And who is it you are seeing?" Seven got out of his chair and slammed his hands onto his desk. "You know that V wouldn't want you to just leave like this…are you at least coming back?" The girl hesitates "You see…tha- that is the part I don't know yet…" Seven comes closer to me and hugs me again "Who is it that is coming to get you?" "If it were one of the RFA members you've seen them all and they would have informed me that they were coming to pick you up by now…" "Why are you trying to leave us…" The girl closes her eyes and says "Once I tell you who the person is, it will probably upset you…" "Are you sure you want to know?" Seven grips my form a bit tighter and replies "Yes…tell me, I never liked you having secrets that I don't know about. It makes you a challenge though…" Seven lets go of me and waits patiently for the answer. The girl opens her mouth and then says the name slowly "It's Saeran" and Seven stares at the girl puzzled "Saeran…Saeran…" he says again in bewilderment and then says "That name sounds so familiar but who is that again…" The girl smiles sadly "You really don't remember him…I'm sure he would be hurt if he heard you say that…" "I can't really explain him either because I believe he has changed a lot since the last time you saw him." "I guess you will just have to wait until he gets here then, and then I'll see the emotions come out of you once you realize who it is."

Seven was very puzzled and since he couldn't do anything other than wait he sat back down in his chair and returned back to his work. Seven yawned and whined "I'm so bored can you talk with me while I work? You won't regret it," he taunted. The girl looked around for a seat in the room and couldn't find one so she asked Seven where a chair would be located at so the two of them could begin their conversation. Seven told her he would get it for her since he was the one who wanted to talk. The girl glanced around Seven's workspace but still tried not to touch anything as curious as she was. She kept telling herself over and over that it would be an invasion of his privacy so she just stood there awkwardly. Seven arrived back a short while later with chair in hand and plopped it down next to where his chair was located and then turned to the girl and gestured for her to sit down. The girl was glad he was back and Seven seemed cheerful to have someone to talk to as well. The girl walked over to the seat and sat down and put her crutches to the side. The girl knew she probably couldn't ask Seven what he was working on because it was probably classified and she couldn't discuss Saeran either at least not until he got there so what should she talk about. Oh right she looked down and noticed once again that she was still wearing the maid costume. "Seven" the girl purred out like a cat, "I want to see the picture of you in the maid costume." Seven made this goofy face and then opened up a drawer and pulled it out then handed it to the girl. The girl really liked this picture Seven surprisingly looked good in a maid costume. Then a thought occurred to her _what if Saeran wore one too would he look this good?_ Then she shook her head and burst out laughing _I probably couldn't convince him to wear one but I am wearing one now so just maybe I could…_ Seven pouted why are you laughing at me I haven't even said anything funny yet? Then he started laughing as well "I guess it is an interesting predicament but I didn't mind." The girl shared the joke with him "Well I saw this picture and wondered if the one who is coming here to get me would be just as eager to get into a dress as you are," and the girl started laughing again just imagining it. This piqued Seven's interest once again so he said "I really want to meet this person if you can joke about them so easily like that in my face when I don't even know who they are, but they still have not arrived yet so let's talk some more." Seven asked the girl so have any of the members caught your eye yet?" The girl wanted to laugh again but answered seriously "Yes, what if I told you the person looks just like you except they have altered some of their features a bit. If I had looked at his previous self before seeing his current look I would most likely have a hard time telling the two of you apart." "I prefer all sides of this person though, if they want to keep the personality as it were in the past I wouldn't mind but if that is too hard on him and bring forth bad memories then I am also fine with them staying the way they are now." Seven looked at the girl and tilted his head in confusion "This person looks just like me…and you mention the past and the present?" "What color hair did this this person used to have?" The girl merely points to Seven's head of hair and then speaks "The person's hair is like this now," and turns her index finger and points it at her own head. Seven is not even looking at his work by this point he racks his brain until he gasps loudly and yells "You said Saeran right, well I remember now the name I used to go by was Saeyoung so the person you have fallen in love with is my brother then!?" The girl claps her hands and then goes in a playful manner "Bing, Bong you sir are correct what would you like your prize to be?" The girl was only joking when she said that but then Seven pulls the girl tightly and onto his lap. The girl is confused and yelps "Seven, what are you doing!?" Seven grasps the cross hanging around his neck and covers the girl's waist with his other arm and then whispers "I won't let him take you away…" The girl squirms and then retorts "I am sorry but you are not changing my mind now…It's too late…" and runs away. "The girl then grabs her crutches and goes into the spot where the couch is because her phone is there. The girl notices she has a few missed calls and they are all from Saeran. She presses the button to call him back and then says into the phone "Hello Love, Saeran are you here, are you outside?" "I feel bad making you come here of all places for me, but your brother was the one designated to take care of me after I was released from the hospital you should come and get me your brother doesn't seem too keen on letting me go…." Saeran was sitting in his car with his keys in the ignition slot. When he got a phone call and (Insert name) name's appeared on his screen, his heart fluttered a bit. He heard her say hello and then call him love [I did not know which pet name to use for precious Saeran I tried to find something that would fit him but ugh. It's hard and I didn't want to use any of the ones that other characters are already called either so I eventually settled on Love. If you have a good one that would suit him please tell me} that name also make Saeran feel unconditional love from the girl, he wanted to see her now. But she said he would have to come inside to get her and that my brother doesn't approve of her leaving. _That's not gonna happen, I need to get her now then..._ Saeran took his key out of the ignition and shoved them into his pocket and walked up to the door. The security Seven had on his door was fairly easy. He could answer all the questions and once he did he opened the door to find the girl supported by crutches and Seven was behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist again telling her not to go repeatedly. Then Saeyoung and Saeran's eyes met and Saeran glared and yelled at his duplicate "Saeyoung tet her go! She belongs to me now. You all are all traitors and you didn't treat her right she deserves to go with me that is what she will chose I know it." Saeyoung turns stops hugging (Insert name) and then in shock says "Saeran, it really is you. You have changed so much (Insert name) wasn't lying when she said all that… Wait so then you're Unknown then right." Saeran squints his eyes "Yeah that is a name I go by, and what do you mean I have changed—of course I have ever since you abandoned me on my own…" Saeran's face saddened "It was hard without you older brother but I am no longer concerned over that, please just let my dear (Insert name) go. The one she has tried to win over in different timelines is me, she told me herself. For once I have won with you and I won't let you take her away from me, you can't win this time and I won't be alone again either…" Saeyoung yells at his younger twin "What are you talking about, I never abandoned you, that wasn't the plan at least. We were supposed to live together but it was all mom's fault…we can still live together that offer hasn't been removed. We are family after all…" Saeran shook his head and returned in a fit of anger "No don't tell me any more lies…I don't want to hear that…Y-you think I would want to live with you after you teamed up with that brainwasher and that bitch!?" Saeyoung still angry retorted "Don't you refer to V like that and I already told you I never wanted to disown you…I did change and forget about my name but that not because I don't like you in fact I respect you! You tell yourself that you can't surpass me but you have interfered with my hacking multiple times and I know this because (Insert name) told me she is the proof of that." Saeyoung takes a step towards Saeran and another until Saeran yells "Stop don't come any closer to me, I don't want to be tainted with your lies again?" Saeran pulls an object out from his pocket and Saeyoung halts in his tracks. (Insert name) realizes that the object is a gun and begins to panic. The girl screams "No Saeran, that isn't necessary!?" Saeyoung looks towards the direction of (Insert name's) line of sight and then sees it. He moved in the process of doing that and that spooked Saeran so he lifts the gun and has his finger already places on the trigger spot and then aims it at his brother. The girl pushes all of her weight against Saeyoung and he falls to the floor. Saeran had the gun prepped and ready to shoot but once he sees the girl in his line of vision instead of his twin he stops and lowers it. His mint eyes are focused on the one he loves and he had already injured her once so he doesn't want to do so again because with her condition the way it already is she would surely die after taking a bullet somewhere. Saeran notices a pool of blood seeking through the white lace part of the maid dress so drops the gun, the girl had thrown her crutches down as to not hit Saeyoung with them when she used her body weight to knock him down. The girl was staggering and struggling to stand up. The girl tried to move towards Saeran and go hug him but she couldn't really support herself without those crutches, but she tried anyways. The girl move her one leg forward and then whispered weakly "Saeran…You have to makeup with your brother…Do it for, for-forgiving him is the only way…" The girl then fell forwards and would have landed directly onto her chest but Saeran caught her before she could do so. Saeran looked to the floor where his duplicate would be and he was fine a bit dazed that the girl could knock her over like that but he got up with ease and saw the girl's condition in his younger brother's arms. Saeran demanded to Saeyoung "I'll forgive you later but only if she ends up being okay, if not I'll never forgive you or trust you again…" Saeran carries the girl and places her in the passenger side of his car and buckles her in. Saeyoung had the chance to ride on of his babes but decided it would be faster to just go with Saeran so he opens the backseat and jumps in and buckles himself up. Saeran hadn't been to the hospital the girl went to last time so Saeyoung directed him the correct and fastest routes to get there. While he was doing that he speed dialed all the other RFA members and they had a five way call where he told all of them to get back to the same hospital they had been to before and it was emergency because (Insert name) was hurt and he believes it was only blood loss but it could be worse. The Choi brothers and the girl were rushed into the emergency section yet again and then there was a point when the girl had to be separated from Saeran and that devastated him. _I don't want to lose you (Insert name)… Once you get out I will quit Mint Eye, I realize it hasn't had the best impacts on me and I'm sure I can better myself if I remain with you."_ The other RFA members had all arrived at the hospital and everyone was sitting in the waiting area when they all did a double take and said unanimously "Who is that beside you!? He looks just like you." Saeyoung turns to his younger brother and then introduces him to everyone "Everyone this is my younger brother Saeran, though he hates me right now so…" Saeran looks towards the RFA members and merely mumbles to himself "I know about them already though they know nothing about me." Then he says "I would love to chat with you guys but I need to wait until (Insert name) comes back first, my love is getting more and more because of me…" The RFA members are shocked and Zen says: Dude, why did you never mention this before." Saeyoung said "I never really had a reason to but now since he is here I am glad to tell you all that he is my brother, though he won't fully acknowledge it until (Insert name) returns as he said." Yoosung asks "Is it nice to have a brother? I only have...well had my cousin but since she is gone I don't really have any siblings anymore [I don't think Yoosung has any more siblings but if he does I don't remember it being stated…]." Saeyoung tells Yoosung and everyone else "It's nice but since we haven't interacted since we were young I can't really say. We used to be very close and dependent on each other but that changed, but we have all the time in the world now." Saeran looks back and glares at him then goes back to his thoughts. Saeyoung informs the RFA members "I have never told you guys this but since you've met my brother I might as well. My real name is Saeyoung so you may refer to me as that unless you are more comfortable calling me the names you are used to: Luciel and 707." Everyone shakes their heads and says in varying ways "We would but I think it would be more weird to call you that name than the ones we have come to be accustomed to." The group sits as they wait for (Insert name) to come out back as she was and happy and unhurt.

The girl was going in and out of consciousness. She didn't know what had happened she remembers Saeran had a gun in his hand and was looking as if he was about to shoot Saeyoung until she had pushed him out of the way and then all of a sudden her chest and the pain she felt in this moment had amplified it hurt more than all those others time she had felt pain. She couldn't endure it, couldn't remain standing and she reached out for Saeran but then she blacked out. The next thing she saw when she awakened was the white ceiling and she felt a rattling beneath her body and there were nurses and a doctor on all sides of her. She closed her eyes again and thought _I am back in the hospital again, Saeran must be so worried. I hope this goes well I want to return back to his side soon._ The girl is sent into the emergency location and she gets a blood transfusion to restore her blood levels and her wound has to stitched back up a second time because of the pressure she has exerted on herself. Once that is completed a few hours later she is back in the hospital bed and then she wakes up. Everyone is huddled around her once again waiting for her to wake up and the first thing she sees is her love Saeran and he rushes to her side and hugs her and then the girl pulls him even closer to kiss him and then once they part the girl extends her hand out and he takes it and their hands are intertwined. The girl has to take the same medication from before and the doctor releases the girl saying "if you are not careful this time you might end up with a scar on your chest so I would advise you to be more cautious this time as well." The girl nods and she gestures to Saeran that she would like to go home and also tells him "Saeran you have to forgive Saeyoung because since I am going to be with you from now on that ultimately means I will see more of him." She tells the RFA members that she won't be quitting RFA and if they would mind if Saeran joined the RFA with them since he would be quiting Mint Eye and that before Saeran quits it he and Saeyoung would work together to shut it down using their combined hacking skills [This probably happens in the app but I still never got around to finishing Saeyoung's route. I was in the midst of it then my phone wouldn't let me log in so I got upset and thus didn't finish it…oops].

Jump about six years later [Don't ask why I chose this time jump I just did.]

Saeran and (Insert name) ended up moving in with Saeyoung and (Insert name) continued to carry on the work for RFA in spite of what V and Rika had done to Saeran over the years, and (Insert name) had been the gardener in Jumin's garden [I just found it cute for her to have worked under Jumin as his gardener because not only is it a way for the two of tehm to bond but I just find it adorable] for such a while that she also had a business of her own as a florist, with Saeran in RFA. (Insert name) had also went to school to specialize in psychology so she could help all types of people with their problems as she did with Saeran even though that one was a complete accident. Saeran also did many odd jobs too his skills as a hacker and being good with technology often coming in handy. When everyone else had moving on with their lives doing what they had also wanted to do in the future. Saeran's hair eventually turned back into its original bright red vivid color although (Insert name's) hair eventually grew back long she still kept it dyed the grayish white with pink all over because she had grown fond of it. Yoosung was a vet as he had always wanted to be in both Rika's memory and because it was just what he had always wanted to do. Jumin still ran the company as always but he had in addition to that successfully started up all those cat franchises as he had always wanted with Elizabeth 3rd as the model. Jaehee had left Jumin's business and opened up her own coffee shop something she enjoys and loves to spread that same warmth to others and she let her hair grow out [The canon ending for except MC is with Saeran]. Zen was a famous actor now he could no longer deny that claim and he eventually became a model in addition to that the perfect job for a narcissist like himself. Saeyoung was still the clown he has always been and his relationship with his brother has been restored thanks to (Insert name). V cannot take pictures anymore because his eyes had gotten so bad, so instead he writes breath-taking descriptions in braille that are translated by someone into words and shares them that way as well as one about Rika and how much of an impact RFA had on the world. He longs to take pictures so sometimes he will still carry his camera on him and take pictures even though he can't see them but after they have been developed they still look interesting just now they're not as clear as they used to be. Everyone often gathered at one of the members house and got together and just chatted with each other about how their lives were going and exchanged laughs especially with Saeyoung always being so funny and Jumin's sense of humor not as horrible as usual but still pretty bad. Saeran and Saeyoung got married and want children eventually so at some point they will move into their own place. For now the two of them just live through each other and enjoy their time together. (Insert name) wound eventually healed by this time but given how much she likes to be involved she did end up leaving a scar on her chest but she is with the one she loves so it isn't that big of a deal. The girl can no longer jump through time as she lost those tendencies a long time ago, and plus why would she need to everything went fine since Mint Eye was shut down. Saeran was no longer as cold as he was before and expressed himself the most when around (Insert name) but there were moments when he would go quiet and have nothing to say or sometimes the past would affect him a little bit and cause certain emotions to spring out of nowhere but besides that he was a much happier person and was glad that (Insert name) had become a part of his life. Mint Eye didn't have such a good influence on him but he still appreciated their ideals somewhat even now and he shared this with (Insert name) so she implemented an idea of a daycare called Paradise where young children of all ages could go to and receive medication if needed, a place to talk to the two of them and sort out their problems, meet other children, or have a place to retreat to and have fun. It became popular and Saeran and (Insert name) were well-known for their care of children. Saeran and (Insert name) already have a lot of children on their plate already but they have come to enjoy the company of them and with have some at some point and they will of course go to Paradise for as long and whatever age they wish but for now it is just the two of them and their several occupations together and time itself that leads them on.

(A/N I hope this is a reasonable ending for you guys and hope that time jump wasn't too abrupt I just don't think I knew what else to do with the story. I did have a few ideas overall that I cut from this fanfic. Such as just some other endings: I had one where MC gets closer to and attached to all the other members (RFA) and just forgets about Unknown after one of the jumps and forgets her purpose of reaching him. Another which MC learns about Unknown/Saeran but becomes fearful of him but is stuck with him since that is what she wanted and ends up in an abusive relationship with him forever. Then one more in which MC ignores and doesn't talk with the other members (RFA). She never gets online and shuts off all means of communication with them and then searches for Unknown/Saeran on her own. I don't know if I honestly like Saeran's hair dyed back red but I did it anyways here. It is still seen only through MC. I honestly really like his hair dyed because it goes with his eyes better and I have just became accustomed to seeing it. I think MCxSaeran is such a cute couple there is no ship name because MC doesn't have a default name but still it's just so cute! I might write another MM fanfiction or go with something new haven't decided yet, but how was my fanfiction? If you think the ending could have been better constructed please let me know because it may have been a bit forced but I don't really know so please tell me what you think. My favorites to be with are Zen and Saeran and Yoosung once the stage of getting him past talking about Rika is passed. Or what about being with both Saeyoung and Saeran…no know that I think about it would be too weird and such a shift of personalities, it would be interesting but I'm not sure if it would work…)


End file.
